Trip To Mutant School
by lizzieXmarieXyoukai
Summary: On a mission by Koenma, the teenage elite fighters of Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Dragon Ball Z are mistaken for mutants...all a part of the plan. To fulfill their plan, they are sent to Xavier's school for the gifted...mutant school.
1. Letters

Here is my newest story. I wasn't sure if I should make a YYH/X-men crossover, or a YYH/IY/DBZ/X-men crossover. After thinking about it for a long time, I decided to make both, if possible! The first one, which is this one, is the YYH/IY/DBZ/X-men one. I have quite a bit in a notebook, and I have ideas for it. Any ideas I don't use in this one will be used for the YYH/X-men one. Please R&R!

The time in which this story takes place is a bit confusing, so bear with me.

YYH: After Yuske finds out his lordship ((I don't know much about that, so any details will be my way of looking at it.)) He came back from it early, sort of. He dealt with it for 2 years.

IY: They completed the jewel, but they haven't done anything to it yet, and they just sort of hang out. Inuyasha spends a lot of time in the future, which is our present, and knows quite a bit about the times. It is almost three years after the start of the show.

DBZ: Buu is defeated, and Goku is alive. Gohan is still in high school…last year. Gohan and Videl are also girlfriend and boyfriend.

X-men: As if I know a lot about that story line…just put it anywhere in there where the teachers at school are aware of the mutants, but not necessarily the students. I need help to find out some of that.

Sorry for all the skipping around, but with six new people coming to the Institute, it really can't be helped!

Chapter 1: The Letter

Feudal Japan:

"What?" a voice screamed and echoed through the vast forest.

"Inuyasha, you heard me. I got this letter, and you did too," came the much calmer voice of a teenage girl.

We meet our favorite miko and hanyou discussing two letters they just received. The problem is that no one knew that Inuyasha had been spending time at Kagome's house, so how could he get a letter? Still, it was a letter, and when they opened it, it told them to go to a shrine to have a meeting for a school. Because it would be rude to turn down such a request, they decided to go.

Modern Japan:

The blue-haired grim reaper flew down from the sky on her oar, looking for a group of people. When she found them, she yelled, "Hey, there you are, boys. I've been looking for you. Koenma wants you to head to his office immediately!"

"Why is that, Botan?" asked the boy with the long red hair.

"He didn't say, Kurama, but I'm sure that he has a reason. He wants you, Yuske, and Hiei immediately."

"Why not me?" asked the slightly stupid boy with the short orange hair in the ugliest hairstyle ((Kuwabara bashing!)).

"Because, Kuwabara, you are an idiot," said the short boy with black hair that made up for his height because it was so spiked up.

"Now, Hiei, that is no way to talk about people," said the last boy, apparently Yuske.

"Hn. Whatever you say, Lord," replied Hiei, doing a mocking bow. In order to stop the madness, Botan just opened a portal to Spirit World and ordered the boys to go through it, leaving a very confused Kuwabara.

Capsule Corp.

"I wonder what's with this letter," said a pensive Gohan.

"Oh, it must be for a school for people that are smart. I mean, you are very smart, and people are finally starting to notice," replied Bulma.

"Yeah, but then why are they waiting for my last year to ask me to go? They must want me for some other purpose."

"Well, whatever it is, you might as well go. I mean, you can get there very fast, so that is not a problem. Just go there and see what they want. Who knows, they might need you for something bigger than it looks. Besides, you mom would bug you forever if you didn't."

"Good point, Bulma. I guess I'll go. What is there to lose?"

Spirit World:

"Now, boys," said Koenma in his teenage form, "You all got letters, did you not?"

"Well, yeah," said Yuske, "But why?"

"The reason is because there is a mutant problem that is mixed with a demon problem. What you need to do is be undercover as mutants. They found you because they have a machine that can detect 'non-human' humanoid energies. They think of it as mutants, but it can also work for aliens, demons, and even the extremely powerful mikos. They found you three out because you all have some demonic energy in you. They just recently found you out for two reasons:

"One: I had the barriers around you and some others removed, so that you would be found, and

"Two: I had a small demon break into the machine and make it so that it would focus on your energies and the energy of the others I spoke about.

"That way, you could be seen for about an hour before the problem would repair itself. Any questions?"

"What kind of demons are we talking about?" asked Kurama.

"Mostly A, but I have a report of an S-class, and I don't want to take my chances. Also, I need all of you because there are many mutants on that side that are gaining power with each new day."

"What about the others you talked about? Will they help us?" asked Yuske.

"I'm pretty sure. One of them is a half alien whose dad is a close friend with my dad. He is said to be stronger than his dad. Another one is a hanyou of legends, and the last one is the time-traveling miko."

"You mean THE time-traveling miko?" asked Kurama, "I heard she was the most powerful of all mikos, and she had a hanyou friend, probably the hanyou you talk about. I wouldn't be surprised if the hanyou is at least and A-class."

"Hn. Hanyous don't become anything more than C-class, unless they are evil, so he can't be that strong."

"Hey, I'm part human and part demon, and I'm stronger than you, as well as not evil," said Yuske, trying to defend himself.

"You are also of a royal blood line, and you didn't know your demonic side until you were already strong. So, that doesn't count," said Hiei.

"Actually, the hanyou is of royal blood line. He is the son of the great Inu no Tashio," said Koenma, "So don't think that he is a weakling. He really is powerful. He and his group just recently defeated the evil Naraku."

"Naraku was a fool. He should have known that there was someone that could have beaten him. He could of at least gotten rid of that incarnation that was the reason for his demise," stated Hiei, "Even the most powerful of demons should not have a traitor on their side."

"Well, that was his way of thinking," said Koenma, "And it was a good thing, too. Had he not, we may still be battling him, or the battle would have lasted longer than it did."

"I think we are getting off topic," said Kurama, "So we should just deal with the hanyou and the miko when that time comes, but as for now, we should just deal with the thing at hand, which is the school."

"Good idea, just go home, everyone, and get your things in an area where you can pack them easily. Don't pack them, though, or else they will be suspicious," said Koenma, "Oh, I almost forgot. Yuske, you don't know English, do you?"

"What about it?" asked Yuske.

"Kurama, make Yuske a translating plant."

"Sure," replied Kurama as he made the plant and put it behind his friend's ear. It locked into place, and it wasn't noticeable, unless you were looking for it.

"Oh, and Hiei, I have a special job for you," said Koenma.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to make a barrier around everybody's minds. The mutants can do things like read minds, and I don't want to take any chances."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Thank you, Hiei, and good luck, everybody."

The Reikai Tantei left the room, all going to their respective homes to get their things in order.

END CHAPTER

How was it? Too much dialogue? Too little descriptions? The worst story you have ever read?

Anyway, I would like to give the pairings, at least for the beginning of the story. They are subject to change, but I know it won't be a Kurama/Kagome pairing because I have Inuyasha in the story, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight. Though, I do like that pairing.

Inuyasha/Kagome

Yuske/Keiko ((this one subject to change))

Kurama/Botan ((this one subject to change, but not likely))

Hiei/Rouge ((What? They make the perfect couple?))

Gohan/Videl

Logan/Storm ((hinted at, a little))

The pairings are not all final, but they are an idea. Also, this story is T for Teen, meaning NO LEMONS! First of all, I am underage for reading those, so I don't want to write them…they are disgusting, at least in my mind. If I am reading a story with one in it, I just skip it.

Also, there is no yaoi in this story. I don't think it is right. NO EXCEPTIONS!

Also, this is going to be a long story, so just sit back, and let me type. I have a few other stories going, and they take up quite a bit of my time. Sorry if I don't update for a while.

Review/email ((if you know it…)) me any ideas. I have a notebook that goes up to them getting to the Institute, but I have already changed a lot since the notebook has been written.


	2. Files and Meetings

Well, me again! I had both of these chapters typed up, so they were easy to put up so fast!

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

-_Hiei's Telekinesis_-

Chapter 2: Files and Meetings

Gekai's shrine:

Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived very early to make a good impression. Kagome had even got Inuyasha to wear some modern clothes. They greeted Genkai with a lot of respect, and went to be seated at the small table.

They didn't have to wait too long before the next people arrived. Apparently, they knew Genkai very well, seeing as one of them called her "Grandma".

The names of the three who arrived were Yuske, Suuichi, and Hiei.

"Hello, my name is Kagome," she had said, "What are your names?"

"This is Yuske, this is Hiei, and I am Suuichi," said the boy with the long red hair, "Do you have any idea why we were called to this meeting?"

"No, but I think it is weird. No one knew that Inuyasha was staying at my house, but they sent him a letter by sending it to my house."

"You say that is Inuyasha?" asked Suuichi. Kagome nodded. "Well, then I must reintroduce myself. I am Kurama, a demon in this time, miko. I heard you were coming here."

"How do you know that?" she asked hesitantly, 'No one knows that, at least not in this time."

"I was told by my boss. I'm not evil, though; so don't worry about telling my friends or me anything. I am part of the Reikai Tantei. Our job is to catch demons that escape from the Makai."

"Now I know you all want to just keep talking like this, but we have to remember that there is another student coming that doesn't know about the demons, so if you don't mind, please speak in Makai," said Genkai when she felt a ki come into the shrine grounds.

"Of course. Do you two know Makai language?" Kurama asked. Inuyasha nodded, being that he was a demon, but Kagome shook her head. "Well, since you don't, here is a translating plant. It will let you know any language that you need to know, human or demon. I suggest that Inuyasha gets one too, so he can speak English when they come."

"Thank you," said Kagome, being the voice for both of them, and with that, they all slipped into a Makai tongue right as Gohan walked into the room. He had just flown over by using his powers, but he had a jet in a capsule to use if anyone asked him how he got there.

He stood there, watching the conversation for a while before he interrupted them.

Kagome had just finished telling the Reikai Tantei how strong Naraku was when she heard the voice of someone behind her. When she turned around, she saw a clearly confused Gohan standing there.

"Hello, I'm Gohan. May I ask what language you all are speaking in?"

"It is a not well known language that takes a while to learn, sorry," said Kurama, "Maybe we'll teach you some a little bit later."

"Okay, so how much longer until they get here?"

"Oh, I'd have to say half an hour."

X-jet, flying over the ocean:

Storm, Logan, and Jean were coming to get the new recruits. Storm was flying the jet, while Jean and Logan were looking at the files they had received from the Professor about the "newbies", and Logan called them.

The first file was on Suuichi. They both studied the picture so they could identify him. They also saw all of his grades and other school stuff. It even had something the principal said about him when the Professor called, as he did with all the principals:

"Suuichi is a hard-working individual. Some could even say that he doesn't act like a normal person. He acts much more grown up. He seems to find so much enjoyment in doing things for others. He is very selfless. And, to add top that, he doesn't settle for even second place. He is always on the top of every one of his classes."

Jean and Logan didn't know what to think of the boy getting so much praise, but they were happy for it.

The next file was on Hiei. They opened it and were shocked to find that there was almost no information in it. The only information it had in it was a picture, his physical status (which were his height, weight, and hair and eye color), and that he never went to school and he is an orphan.

In Yuske's they found school records and such, much to their relief, but also a slight criminal record, which was no big deal. The note from the principal was:

"Yuske has a lot of potential, but he never seems to use it. I mean, I was also his principal when he was in Jr. High, and I remember that he got a second chance at life. He was literally dead, and yet he still is alive. I would know, because I was there when everybody was paying him respect. A little while later, though, he was back at school, as though nothing had happened."

"So your telling me that boy died?" asked Jean, sort of disturbed by the whole thing.

"It looks so. Maybe his powers have to do with coming back to life when he is killed. I've heard of people coming back to life, but not being dead long enough to have people gather for his funeral."

"Let's just get back to these files."

They went to Inuyasha's next, and they were shocked to find that there wasn't even a picture. Just a little description, and that was it!

When they got to Kagome's, they were glad to find that there was all the information needed. She had several absences in her past, but very few in the recent past, so whatever kept her out of school was gone now. The note from the principal was:

"Kagome is a diligent student. She was always absent, but she would try her hardest to keep her grades passing. She is a strong girl, for she always seems to make the national on the fitness test, sometimes even higher."

When they got to Gohan's file, they really didn't know what to expect. They were glad to find that there was all the needed information there, as well. He, like Suuichi, had great grades, and he was known for being the resident nerd. The principal's note was:

"Gohan is one of the best students here at Orange Star High School. He lives so far away, though, so he is often tardy, but there is nothing wrong with that. The only thing I would change about him is that he seems to act like the world's survival rests on his shoulders when the class has anything to do with Capsule Corp."

All in all, they were very surprised in the files. There were the smart kids, the diligent kids, the delinquent kids, and the unknown kids.

Genkai's shrine:

"So, where are you guys from?" asked Gohan to all the other "mutants", though none of them really were.

"Inuyasha and I are from Tokyo," said Kagome.

"Yuske, Hiei and I are from this city ((I don't know the name of the city!)). Where are you from?" asked Kurama, a.k.a Suuichi.

"I'm from the 439 mountain area."

"Isn't that far away?" asked Yuske.

"Yeah," replied Gohan, "So, do any of you know why we are here?" he asked.

"Not really. We were all wondering the sale thing, weren't we?" asked Suuichi to all the others. They all "fehed", "hned" or nodded, respectively.

"Well, I guess we will have to find out. I just hope they get here soon."

"Agreed," said Suuichi. Almost immediately after the conversation ended, the sound of a jet landing could be heard in the background. To the unusual sound, Inuyasha jumped, but was reassured by Kagome that everything was fine.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer. They are here," said Genkai.

A few minutes later, three people came walking into the shrine. Two of them were females—one being of African descent, and the other a redhead. The last of the group was a man. His hair was black with a bluish tint ((at least that is how I see it.)). All of the individuals in the shrine could tell by the way he was dressed and the way he carried himself that he was definitely an American.

X-Men POV ((sort of))

The jet landed on a patch of grass within view of an old shrine. They had thought that, in going to Japan, they would have seen big cities. However, they were fine with the fact that they could deal with the students in a more secluded area.

They had landed at the same level as the shrine, so they could avoid the steps, which was the right choice. They walked over to the old shrine door and knocked. An unusual old lady greeted them. Her hair was a pinkish gray, and she held an almost proud attitude, though she only stood at a little more than half Jean's height. They could see that she had a lot of courage behind her old appearance.

After about a second of looking each other over, she was the first one to speak. "I'm Genkai, what are your names?"

"I'm Jean, that is Ororo, and that is Logan," said the redhead, as she pointed to each person respectively.

"Well, here are the student for your school," said the old lady, "Just be careful with them…they do not take well to overworking…right, Dimwit?"

"Yeah, whatever, Gramma," said a medium height boy with hair slicked back, "Oh, and if you guys are wondering, my name's Yuske," he continued, looking towards the three people standing in the doorway.

Regular POV

Yuske introduced each of the people in the room, starting with his friends, then going to the time travelers, and ending with the overly confused half-Saiyan that didn't know what to think.

Luckily for the X-men, all of the students were fluent in English, so there were no language barriers going on.

END CHAPTER

Well, here goes another chapter! I was going to post this before my trip to Europe, but things came up, and I didn't. Also, I didn't have Internet access more than a few minutes, so I didn't get to update anything or add anything to notebooks because I was so tired ((you try walking around several cities on the hottest days of the year, chased down by the street venders that don't understand the word "no"!)

Send in any ideas for this story!


	3. meet the parents pt1

Three reviews, already? That was quick. Well, here is the next installment of Trip To Mutant School:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows depicted in this story. If I did, then I would be rich and famous, and I can tell you now that I am neither.

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

-_Hiei's Telekinesis_-

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents, Part 1

"So, why were we asked to this meeting?" asked Gohan, getting to the point, as usual.

"Well, Gohan, we were sent here from a school. Actually, Yuske didn't have to introduce you. We already knew what all of you looked like, because of your school records and information. Well, that is except for Inuyasha," said Jean.

"Yeah, can you explain that, bub?" asked Logan to Inuyasha.

Kagome answered for him, "He just hasn't had a lot of pictures taken of him because he doesn't go to school or anything like that that would have gotten into ant of the files your would have found."

"He doesn't go to school?" asked Ororo.

"No."

"I could go, if I wanted to, but I don't," Inuyasha added, wanting to get the topic away from him and on to more important matters like the reason why the mutants were there, even though he already knew.

"Well, let's get back on topic," said Ororo, "This is hard to explain without you thining we are crazy, so I'll just say it. We called you here for this meeting to tell you that, believe it or not, you are all mutants."

"What the…" Gohan started to say.

"Don't swear," Kagome said, realizing what he was about to say.

"Sorry, but WHY ON EARTH would you think that I'm a mutant?"

"It's a genetic thing. But, you must know that you're a mutant, because you have to have used you're powers before we could find you," said Jean. She went on telling of mutants and the usual "mutant speech. Gohan was hesitant at first, but he eventually decided to go, because he had told his parents that he would check out the school. 'Besides, it may be fun,' he added mentally.

"Now, kids," said Logan, "We just need to get the permission slips filled out by your parents."

"Ummm…sir, I don't have any parents," said Inuyasha, slowly.

"Ditto," said Hiei, his normal passive face showing.

"What about the person who takes care of you? You must have someone," started Jean.

"I take care of myself," Inuyasha said.

"Ditto," said Hiei again.

"Well, I guess you don't need permission slips, but the rest of you do," said Ororo, "I'll take Suuichi, Hiei, and Gohan. Logan, I'm going to need your help flying the jet because Gohan lives so far away. Jean, do you think you can handle Yuske, Kagome, and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet up with you guys when you're done. Call me when you are done."

Jean left the room, taking a capsule with a car in it. The group descended down the stairs, and when they reached the road, she threw the capsule and a car appeared. The group of four piled into the car, and was off.

Meanwhile, Ororo and Logan lead the rest of the students to the street. "Because we have the jet in a capsule, we'll head over to Suuichi's place first, then we'll get in the jet and fly to Gohan's, capuche?" Ororo asked. She was answered with an "ok", a "sure", and a "hn".

Jean, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Yuske:

"Jean, when we get to Kagome's house, can I go say bye to a few of my friends? They live right near there. I won't be long gone," Inuyasha asked as politely as he could.

"Sure, but do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to say bye and stuff like that."

"Well, who's house should we go to first?" asked Jean.

"I guess we could go to mine," said Yuske, "But beware. My mom can be a little crazy sometimes. More than likely, she'll be a little drunk and won't take well to strangers coming into her house and telling her that her only son is a mutant. She might do something drastic."

"Don't worry about it," she said as she made a turn onto a major street, "I'll sure she'll understand. Most kids who say their parents won't understand are off a little bit."

"I guess…" he said.

"So…do you guys know your powers?" she asked, trying to get their minds off of their parents' reactions.

"I really don't know," Kagome said

"I think mine is an excellent fighting ability, but I'd hardly think of that as a mutation," said Yuske.

"I also don't know, but maybe it has something to do with my appearance. I guess I might as well show you," and with that, Inuyasha took of the hat he had been wearing the entire time.

"Well, that does explain it," Jean said, looking back because they were at a red light.

"I also have heightened senses and stuff like that," he added as the car started moving again.

"What is your power?" asked Kagome to Jean.

"I have telepathy and telekinesis."

"WHAT!" asked, rather yelled, Yuske, "You mean you are reading my thoughts!"

"No, for some reason, I can't get into any of your minds. There are barriers around your minds, and so all your thoughts are safe. Besides, I don't use my powers just for the heck of it. I always have to have a reason, or else I can get in trouble with the professor, the police, and even with myself. Is barrier creating any of your ability?" they all shook their heads, "Is it one of the powers of the others?"

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know, but Yuske said, "Suuichi's power is over plants, and Hiei's is over fire, but I'm not sure what Gohan's is, but he doesn't act like he can make mental barriers. If he did, he would have told us."

"How do you know those two's powers?" asked Jean.

"They have been my best friends for a long time."

"But HOW did you find out?"

"They told me. Geez, is this twenty questions or something?"

"No, I'm just curious. So, apparently they know. I guess that explains why they didn't question anything we said. Well, do you know how long they've known?"

"Several years."

"Interesting." 'More than interesting…I though people get their powers when they are teens, but the way he is talking about it, they got them when they were younger. I'll have to look into this further when I get back.'

They arrived at the apartment, got out of the capsule car, and put the car back into the capsule before they walked into the apartment Yuske calls "home".

Logan, Storm, Suuichi/Kurama, Hiei, and Gohan

"So, do you guys know your powers?" asked Logan, while Ororo drove to Suuichi's house. The car was sort of crowded. Hiei had to sit between Kurama and Gohan in the back seat, while Logan sat in the passenger's seat.

"My power is over plants, and Hiei has fire." Kurama said.

"What about you, Gohan?"

"I'm fast, and strong. I also can shoot energy blasts and fly and stuff like that."

"You have more than one power?" asked Ororo, "I've never heard of that before."

"What are your powers?" Kurama asked politely to Ororo and Logan. They were about to explain it, but Hiei started talking in the Makai tongue, so they were quiet.

"_Fox, why do you even bother asking them? I could tell you that. Ororo has the power over weather, and Logan is an extremely fast healer with metal bones."_

"_I didn't ask you to read their minds, you know. One of these days, you are going to use that Jagan of yours to read the wrong person's mind, then you'll blow our cover."_

"_Too bad. Just be glad that I have the Jagan, or else you're mind would have already been read over several times. Jean's ability is to read minds, and I also know that the "professor" that they talk about has a similar ability. How do you think they found us? They used a machine powered my his mind!"_

"_Well, thank you for putting a barrier around out minds, even though I know you were told to do so by Koenma. But, what if Gohan finds out or something? Wouldn't he be a prime target to be read? Especially because he is a half alien."_

"_I already took care of his mind too. He's probably going to find out in no time at all."_

"_Thank you, again."_

"What language are you two speaking in? It's nothing that I've heard of, for sure," said Logan.

"It's an ancient language of warriors. It just so happens that we both know it, as does Kagome and Inuyasha and Yuske. It is great for keeping secrets."

"Well, here we are," said Ororo. They got out and capsulated the car. On the way to the door, Ororo and Logan quickly told the three about their powers.

END CHAPTER

Sorry about it being a little short, but oh well. I have to update as fast as I can because my brother is threatening to wipe the computer's hard drive. I have to work fast on chapters until he does so, then I have to get all the chapters back.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Meet the Parents pt2

Here you go:

Disclaimer: I don't own…if I did, I'd be rich enough to get a new computer!

Miroku-has-darkness: I'm sorry that you feel that way. I am trying to keep it from being repetitive, but I am naturally repetitive ((you try living with a grandma who has English as a second language. I have to repeat things over and over again to make sure I said the right words.)) As for the groups asking/answering the same questions, that is natural. Besides, if I didn't go into detail, then I have people who become annoyed with me for not doing so. Besides, I am REALLY happy to have as many reviews as I do…this IS a new story.

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

-_Hiei's Telekinesis_-

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'Youko' 

Chapter 4: Meet the Parents part 2

Yuske's apartment

Everyone walked in. Yuske's mom, who definitely was drunk, greeted them. Her hair was in a mess, and bags were under her eyes. The room was a mess, though there were some areas where there had been a little cleaning job, but it still was a mess. Keiko and Botan were also there, dressed like they had been cleaning a little bit of the disastrous apartment.

When Keiko saw Yuske, she said two words in Makai: "_I know_". He was glad to hear that, meaning that Botan had told her, and didn't need any more explanations. Sure, she didn't know the Makai tongue, but Botan had been happy to teach her those two words to help Yuske make the transition better.

"Mrs. Urameshi," said Jean in Japanese, as she had a personal translator of her own, like the Tantei, but a machine, "I have something to tell you…" and with that, she began the usual "You're son is a mutant" speech.

At first, Yuske's mom, was hesitant to send her only son to the school. "He's not a freak!" she had said. "Don't take him away again!" she pleaded. It took a while to tell her about the benefits of sending him, and only when he promised not to die (again) and to call every once in a while did she allow him to go.

She signed the permission slip, and Yuske went to his room to pack his few belongings. His mom wanted to give him money to spend there, but he refused. He didn't tell her this, but Koenma had given him a good deal of money so that he could fit in better. He had said that he deserved it. In all, it was about 2,000 American dollars, and the school was free, paid by the government ((at least in my story. Xavier may pay for a lot, but where would all the money come from? Donations, maybe, but for all intensive purposes, the government knows about the school and pays for the "taming" of the mutants. The point is…he didn't have to pay to go there. You can think of it any way that you want.))

Yuske took about twenty minutes to pack all his things into capsules provided by Jean, and then they were off. He looked back for the possibly last time at Keiko and his mom. He knew that he would see Botan again, whether by death, but check-up on the mission, or by the end of the mission.

Kurama's house:

Everyone walked to the door as Ororo finished telling of her powers. Mrs. Minameso warmly welcomed them, and Suichi (his step-brother) was playing video games in the living room. They all got settled on the couch, and Kurama started to tell them, before Logan could open his big mouth.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you. I'm…I'm a mutant," he said, trying to keep his composure. The last thing he needed was to be picked on by Hiei for being such a softie.

"Really?" she asked, not angry, just shocked, and when the shock escaped her she asked, "Do you know your power?"

Surprised, he replied, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I always knew you were different. Just because you are a mutant doesn't mean I will stop loving you. It's not like there was any way for you to prevent it anyway."

He felt like the biggest burden had been lifted from his shoulders, but he knew it was a false sence of security. In the back of his mind, he thought, 'Sure, you accept me as a mutant. But I'm still lying to you. What if I was to tell you that I'm a demon? I had a choice there. You could have had a human son, but I took that away from you. If only you knew…'

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a slight jab in the side by Hiei. _ -Wake up, Fox. No matter how hard you stare at the wall, it's not going to do anything, so stop it.-_

_-Thanks-_

"Anyway, you wanted to know my powers, right?" he asked his mom. By now, his brother had given up playing video games, and was sitting on the floor nearby. They both nodded. "My power is over plants," and he took a rose seed out of his hair, and grew it out to full blossom. He didn't turn it into a whip, however, because that would have scared them all. He just showed off the rose, de-grew it back into a seed, and stored it in his hair again.

"How long have you known about these powers?" asked his mom. He knew that was going to be the hardest question to answer. He decided with the closest to the truth as possible.

"I've known for as long as I can remember."

"Impossible," said Logan, "Most powers are found when you're a teenager, not as a kid…especially since before you can remember. That is way too young."

_-Now look what you've done. You've blown our cover!- _accused Hiei in Kurama's head

_-Not yet, watch a master fox at work.-_

_-Whatever.- _

"So, what?" asked Kurama, "I read that mutants can develop at any time. It just depends on stress levels and stuff like that. Kids, as you say, can get stress too, you know."

"But, still, you must have been pretty young."

"Who cares?"

"I don't, but it doesn't add up."

"Not everything has to add up." Then, Kurama, knowing what was coming next, started towards his bedroom, where he had almost all of his stuff packed. His mom caught up with him, and gave him some money to spend there. He didn't want to accept it, but she insisted. Logan threw him a few empty capsules, and he got his things packed in almost no time at all.

Gohan sat there, waiting for him to finish, while he examined in his head all that had transpired. He was 100 percent confused. All of these people were mutants, right? But, they didn't seem to act like the ones on TV. Then, to add to it all, Suuichi and Hiei seemed to know what the other was thinking. Though it was possible for him to talk through minds, as he had done it before, the two's powers weren't anywhere near telekinetic ability. Also, none of the new recruits had a mutant's power signature. They were all different. Kagome was the closest one to a mutant's signature, and even she was different.

He sat there, pondering all this and more, when he heard Hiei's voice in his head.

-Do you want to know the secret?- it asked.

Gohan was startled, but answered, -Sure.-

-I'll tell you on the jet ride over, with the help of the rest of the group,- and then the voice dissipated, leaving Gohan to ponder more on it.

After Suuichi had packed all his things into capsules, they left. Kurama subconsciously said his good-byes to the house, and to his mother he promised to email when he got there.

They drove for a while until they got to a large field. Ororo capsulated the car, then threw down a capsule. When the smoke cleared, there was a large jet sitting in the clearing. "This is the X-jet," she said as the door on the bottom opened and the group piled in.

Kagome's house:

Once the group arrived at Kagome's house, Inuyasha left for the Feudal Era. Kagome walked into the house, and her mom greeted her. Then she asked, "Wasn't Inuyasha with you too?"

"Yeah, but he is telling Sango, Miroku, and Shippou about the school. He may even tell Shessomaru, if he sees him, though I doubt that he would be around."

"So, why did they ask you to go to the school?"

"They say I'm a mutant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry if you are surprised, an with that, she began the usual "Your child's a mutant" speech. All in all, it went well.

END CHAPTER

At this rate, I'll have a book before I even get tham to the school! Oh, well…anyway, son't forget to review! Because of the support I've been getting from you, the readers, I've updated A LOT faster than usual. Besides, I have a notebook that goes up to the settling in at the school.

I need some ideas, so if you have a burst of creative juices flowing through your brain, please review and let me know. I try as hard as I can to implement ideas into the stories.

REVIEW!


	5. Meet the Parents pt3

Here is the next chapter.

Note from the author: sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I had A LOT if summer reading…and if I stay in a certain class mix-up thing, I'll have to read ANOTHER! Let's put it this way…3 books: 91 pages of notes!

Chapter 5: Meet the Parents part 3

Also known as: _are you a mutant_? Or _Brothers…what a great invention._

Inuyasha jumped out of the time traveling well, greeted by the soothingly clean air of the Feudal Era, his home. He ran at top speed over to the village. "Hey guys," he said to Miroku and Sango as he saw them exit Kaede's hut. "I have something to tell you," and he proceeded to tell the two about how he was going to America, and that he and Kagome were found to be mutants.

"When will you be back?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure, but it may be for a long time. But, because the jewel is finished, we won't have to worry about that. Nothing will happen."

"Good point. Just say hello to Kagome for us, will you Inuyasha," said Sango, hiding her grief of losing her best friend.

"Only if you tell Shippou and Kaede good-bye for me."

"Ok, Inuyasha. But, why don't you tell him yourself?"

"I can smell that Shessomaru is nearby…he may want an explanation as to why his only brother goes missing. Besides, telling Shippou that Kagome is gone will be hard, and as you know, I'm not too good with kids."

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Please return!"

Inuyasha reentered the woods and was met almost immediately by Shessomaru, his older brother. "How is it going, little brother?" Shessomaru asked in his usual cold voice.

"It was going great until about three seconds ago…but other than that, I would like you to know that I will be gone from here for a long time. People in Kagome's…area…have decided that we are both "mutated humans", and so we have to go to some special school, which Kagome says is 'so far west, that it is east' called America."

"They think you are a human?"

"No, a MUTATED human. They have special powers, and are on the run from the government. We're going to go because there are some other demons, and they seem to want us to go. Besides, it might be fun."

"Whatever. Just don't get killed. That privilege belongs to me, and only me."

"Ooooook. Just sign this paper, though I don't need it signed, really," he said as he handed Shessomaru the permission slip. As Inuyasha ran off, he yelled, "SEE YA LATER, FLUFFY!" and then jumped down the well to safety.

Kagome's house:

Jean had just finished explained Kagome's "condition" to her mom. Inuyasha ran back into the room with the permission slip, a visible smirk on his lips. Kagome could tell he had been laughing. "Here," he said, "is that permission slip. I got my brother to sign it."

"So, you have a brother?"

"Yeah, but I don't see him often. I was lucky that he was nearby today. Usually he is much farther."

"So, where's your stuff?"

"What stuff?"

Kagome cut into the conversation, "Oh, he has that stuff upstairs. Mom, will you help him get his stuff together?" You see, Kagome's mom had a little shopping spree for clothes for Inuyasha. He had more than enough clothes, and then some toiletries and stuff like that. She even got him a Game Boy® (or is it ©? Oh well.). Kagome got his stuff when she went to get her stuff. Jean handed them both a few capsules, which had empty suitcases in them, so that it wouldn't take up much room.

Gohan's house:

"Guys, my mom is a little crazy and very loud, so don't be alarmed…you'd be amazed how much louder she probably can get. Just ignore her if she says anything weird or offending…it is just how she is," Gohan said as they landed right outside his house in the mountains.

"Don't worry, kid. I've dealt with some loud people, as I think everyone has to at some time in their life. Besides, it' not like she'll be able to do anything."

"We can only hope," Gohan said under his breath as he opened the door. "Oh, hey Mom."

"Hey, there, Gohan. So who are your friends?"

"They are from the Xavier Institute, you know, the one that sent the letter."

"Oh, yeah. Are you accepted? I'll do whatever I can to make sure that my little scholar gets ALL the opportunities that he needs to get rich, famous, and grandchildren for me…"

"MOM!"

"Sorry, Gohan, you were saying…?"

"The school, is a school for…different…people. They say I'm a mutant," he said quickly and quietly, covering his ears for what followed.

"YOU are NOT a MUTANT! YOU CAN'T BE! HOW CAN MY PERFECT SON BE A MUTANT? Well, you must have gotten it from your dad's side or something; because I know I'M not a MUTANT! AND **WHY **do they think that they can just BUST in here and tell us that MY son is a mutant?" ((I know, I know, Chichi wouldn't overreact like that because she knows that he is half alien…but come on…if you were someone's mother, and he/she got invited to a mutant school for mutated people, you wouldn't be happy either. Besides, I had to have one parent overreact, and she was the only one who would.))

"Mom…MOM…**MOM**!" Gohan screamed to stop his mother, just as Goku walked in.

"Hey, Son, what is all the screaming about?"

"They say I'm a mutant."

"Cooooool. Does that mean you have even more abilities?"

"I'm not sure…I haven't felt any different, nor have I done anything new lately."

"Well, I'm sure it will come to you if you are indeed a mutant. If not, you still are special. Hey," he directed at the two leaders. Hiei and Kurama just looked passive, though in their minds they were communicating about how loud Chichi really could get. Goku continued to the two, "How did you guys find him?"

"We have a machine that picks up energy from all humanish beings. The regular ones are separated from the irregular ones. That is how we find our students," said Storm.

"Oooooohhhhhh. So that means that you don't look for mutant energy…you just look for "other" energy…I gottcha. Hey, Chichi, Gohan's as much a mutant as Trunks, Bra, and Goten, just stronger, and somehow the others are protected or something."

"Hey, sis I hear my name?" asked a hyper Goten as he came bouncing in the room.

"Yeah, Dad just said that you and I are the same amount mutant…just I'm stronger and you are protected from the mutant finding machine."

"Oh…I wanna be a mutant…with two heads!" and then he proceeded to run around the room with his head tilted all the way to the left, and he used his right hand as a substitute head on his right side, and started talking to himself.

"GOTEN! THAT'S RUDE!" Chichi yelled and hit him over the head with her…dun…dun…dun…frying pan.

Logan looked with mild interest as the poor boy stopped right before a second blow was issued. 'I would help, but this looks like a normal occurrence…no one would hit their child in the presence of company without doing it before.'

Gohan and Goku both flinched at the bringing-out-of-the-frying-pan-from-nowhere ritual.

Then Logan thought of something, "Hey, you said that he was as much of a mutant as you are, Gohan, so how can that be?"

"Well, he can do the same things I can…just weaker. So, he must be a mutant of I am one."

"Gohan, are you going of not?"

"Yeah, I'll go pack. Oh, and I don't need any capsules. A friend of the family works at Capsule Corp. Oh, and Goten, I'll need your help."

Gohan's room:

"Why do you need me to pack?"

"I don't…I just don't want you to bug them. You're already on Mom's bad side. By the way, on a scale of 1-10, how mad is she, do you think?"

"About a 6."

"I'd say a 7, but that may be because you weren't there when she yelled. That means I can leave in peace, as long as I promise to be good, and to keep in touch. But, if she gets over an 8 on the "Mother-Anger-Scale", she will still let me go, but I would hate to see your fate. Now, if you see her getting a rating of a 10, she won't let me go, and if she does, she will have made me almost deaf. I would hate to see Dad's appearance after that…"

"So, basically, watch the anger-o-meter?"

"Yeah," and with that, Gohan took everything in his drawers and put them in a suitcase, and put the suitcase in a capsule. He did that with everything in the room, and even his training gear. The only thing he left was his furniture and his bedding. In all, he took about ten minutes. Then, he heard his mother calling, so he answered and left the room.

Gohan's living room:

_DING DONG_

"Who could that be?" Chichi asked to no one in particular. She opened the door, and there was Videl, Gohan's girlfriend.

"Good afternoon, Chichi, is Gohan here?"

"Yes he is, but he is packing for a trip."

"You mean he didn't tell me?" Videl asked, slightly hurt

"It just came up," she said to Videl, then she yelled in the direction of Gohan's room:

"Gohan, Videl's here!"

"Coming!" replied Gohan, and within twenty seconds, he was there, "So, what's up, Videl?"

"First, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING AWAY!" she screamed, almost as loud as Chichi. Everyone looked at her, scared to hear how much louder she could get.

"Well, uh, I just found out. I was going to call you as soon as I could, honestly."

"Second, where are you going?"

"To mutant school."

"But you aren't a mutant, are you?

"No, but they say I am."

"Just because you can fly doesn't make you a mutant…if that is so, then call Daddy-dearest, because I must be a mutant too!"

"Wait a minute…you can fly?" asked a suspicious Logan.

"Yeah, anyone can. Watch," and with that, she levitated above the ground about three inches, then a few more, until she was a foot above the ground, "See, even I can do it. Gohan is an excellent teacher."

"That's impossible!"

"No, it's not." Videl said as she landed, "It's a little hard the first few times, but after that, it gets easier, until it is a piece of cake." Then she looked at Gohan, "So, are you a mutant or not?"

"Well, I could do things that you couldn't do if you tried. So, I'm more of a mutant than you, I guess."

"But are you a MUTANT?"

"No, you know what I am, and it is the closest thing to being a mutant, so in reality, I am technically a mutant, for everyone who knows anything about the recent developments knows that they get it from the father' side ((mentioned in X2)), so by those standards, I am a mutant."

"So, you are going?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's not like I'll die," then he whispered silently to himself, "again."

"See ya, Son!" said Goku, "Train if you can, and I'll let you know if you are needed."

"Okay, bye Mom, bye Dad, bye, Goten, and bye…" he kissed Videl on the cheek, "good-bye, Videl. I'll call you all when I get settled.

The group piled into the x-jet, and headed back to Tokyo, where they hoped to find the others.

Outside Kagome's house:

Jean, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yusuke were all standing in a clearing, waiting for the jet to arrive. Jean was telepathically telling Storm where to land. All of Kagome's and Inuyasha's stuff had been put into capsules. The group was just waiting when…

END CHAPTER

Sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't resist… you'll have to stay tuned and wait for my slow fingers to type another chapter.

A few random things:

Xavier is the name of the brothers (Xavieran brothers) who are big helpers at my school?

My high school has air-conditioning in only the cafeteria building, and Romuald Hall, all the rest are EXTREMELY hot.

My locker is a five-minute walk away from all of my classes…and we only have five minutes to be in class, or we get 3 demerits.

Anywayz, please R&R! I love feedback, just not extremely flamers. You can point out something I wrote, but I try to make everything have a purpose…it's just that I think differently.


	6. To the Jet We Go!

School seems to take up so much of my time! So, don't worry if I don't update for a while!

Right now I'm at school, on the school computers.

Answers to reviews:

Jim the hammer is lameo: I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I'll try to update and make this one good too.

Warprince: Thank you for your support with the pairings! I have seen so many stories with the alternate pairings! That is why I WILL keep it the Kagome/Inuyasha!

Yeah, I know that that information was in the movie. I have more access to the movie than I do to the show, so there may be a few things that I get from the movies. But, the story is based on the show. I wasn't sure about the technicalities of that part of the show, so I used the movie. There may be a few other places where I'll do that. Sorry if I confused you or anyone else.

**EVERYONE**: MY OFFICIAL PAIRING FOR THIS STORY IS KAGOME AND INUYASHA. HIEI WILL BE PAIRED WITH ROUGE. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THOUGH I LIKE KURAMA/KAGOME PAIRINGS, AS WELL AS HIEI/KAGOME PAIRINGS, I WILL NOT DEO EITHER OF THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE OVERUSED AND I HAVE INUYASHA IN THE STORY, AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT!

For all of those who insist on a Hiei/Kagome pairing, I can make them like a Kouga/Kagome pairing. But, it will eventually switch over to a Hiei/Rouge pairing.

Thank you for your support and reviews. There will be more updates as the year goes on. Unfortunately, I have to keep all my stories up-to-date, and I like to only have one chapter going at a time.

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

-_Hiei's Telekinesis_-

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 6: To the jet we go!

Recap: Outside Kagome's house:

Jean, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yusuke were all standing in a clearing, waiting for the jet to arrive. Jean was telepathically telling Storm where to land. All of Kagome's and Inuyasha's stuff had been put into capsules. The group was just waiting when…

Now: X-jet

Storm was controlling the X-jet to where she had been asked to meet Kagome. Suuichi and Gohan were talking about nothing in particular in the backseat.

At the Hiragushi Shrine:

Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. They were coming over to see how Kagome was feeling, but they were surprised when they saw Inuyasha. Kagome was horrified, but she decided to, for once, tell the truth to her friends. Maybe they would believe, her, and if not, she would be gone soon anyway. It would be her only time to tell them, even if it was only about the school.

"Hey, Kagome! What's with these people?" asked Eri.

"She's points to Jean is from a mutant school, and those two points to Yuske and Inuyasha are some of the people that I'm going with to the mutant school. We're all mutants," she said, trying to keep pride in her words.

"What the…." Hojo started, and continued to curse, "Are you a mutant?"

"That's what they say," said Kagome calmly.

"Kagome, you can't!" screamed Yuka. Eri and Ayumi immediately agreed with words and nods.

"Well, she is a mutant," stated Jean as calmly as Kagome did earlier, "But don't worry. She's not dangerous, at least as far as I can tell. Mutants are people too, and we should have more respect than what they give us. She'll be back soon"

"Where is she going?" asked Ayumi.

"She is going to the school in America."

"She's going to have to be with those slobs?" asked Eri, trying her last tactic to keep Kagome back.

"They aren't all slobs."

"But still…."

"I'm going, and there is nothing you four can do about it. I'll see you when I get back. If I have a holiday and can come home, I'll be sure to see you. I'll write home as well. Bye!" she said as the X-jet arrived. The four who were waiting for it climbed aboard, and they were off.

Hojo swore that he would get his vengeance on those who took his beloved Kagome away. They would regret taking her away from him. She was his and his alone. ((Yeah, I know…..He is acting like Kouga, but come on……someone has to act like that. Besides, Hojo has to have some evil intentions. No one is as nice as he is.))

On the X-jet: Kurama and Gohan

"Now that we are on the long trek to America, I believe that it is time to give you the secret for the language we speak in. At the same time, I'll give you background. Are you ready?" Kurama asked to Gohan. Gohan nodded, and Kurama made a plant and put it behind Gohan's ear.

"_Can you understand me?" _Kurama asked.

"_Yeah, but this is weird."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, I'm speaking in a language that I've never heard before. So, why are you letting me speak in this language?"_

"_I think you deserve to know the truth. I am not a mutant. Hiei's not a mutant. None of the new recruits are mutants. Yusuke is a partial demon lord. Inuyasha is a hanyou. Kagome is a miko. I know that you are a half Saiyan"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_My boss mentioned a half alien, and Saiyans were the only ones that he had on file. I also makes sense because of you looks, but that is besides the point._

"_Why do you get to tell all the stories?" asked Yusuke. "I would like to tell mine, if you don't mind."_

"_Same here," added Inuyasha._

"_Fine, you all can tell your own stories. We should start with Yusuke, because we all know that one, and it is the most important to know for the mission."_

The group went on telling their own personal experiences, filling Gohan's brain to its maximum capacity for the tie being. After they were done, he told his story. The stories and their explanations took almost the entire jet ride.

Throughout the entire explanation, Jean and Logan were listening in to figure out as much as they could for the language. They spent a long time doing so, but no results came up. Jean gave up and tried contacting the Professor.

_Professor?_

_Yes, Jean._

_What is wrong? I can't get into their minds!_

_I don't know. I've tried with Cerebro to get into their minds, but they only appear as colors, and there are large barriers surrounding them._

_That's what I get. What is strange, though is when they speak in this weird language. Logan and I have tried to decode it, but it is so animalistic that it is hard to decipher._

_Do you have any leads to what it may be?_

_Not a clue! They all seem to speak it fluently, but they seemed to meet for the first time today, but they all know it. All I saw that may have a lead is Suuichi out a plant behind Gohan's ear, and when he was finished, Gohan could speak in the language. It must have been a form of translator. Whatever they are hiding, we should keep an eye on it. Who knows what may come of it. They have other oddities, too. Some of them don't even admit to being mutants, and their parents are all either not surprised, or they were overly surprised. They aren't even sure of their powers._

_How strange._

_So, can you do some extreme background checks? Like, could you talk to their parents and teachers and friends? It may help with the mystery of the six recruits._

_Sure, if you think it necessary._

_It is. Inuyasha and Hiei don't even have school records, and Inuyasha had no ID in the papers you gave us, nor did he have a last name. You'll have to call Kagome's mom for the information. They seemed to know each other._

_I'll be on that immediately._

_Thank you, Professor. _And with that, Jean cut the telepathic link.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know……it was a slow chapter! But, I wrote it in like an hour (super typer! We have typing software in computer class, and when we are done with our projects, then we can work on typing. With regular coherent words (because most of them are like jKj or faghl), I can type at 40 WPM (26 WPM for incoherent words). But, I have to look at the keys, and I don't do it properly, but I am close.)

School is ok, but I could do without all the homework. At least I didn't have much homework today. Mostly I have to use the school computers for homework. Oh, and by the way, this was all typed in one session on my school's computer in the two hours of homework lab that they make the Calvert County people ride in the afternoons. School ends at 2:37, and the bus leaves at 5:00. Add to that the fact that the place where to bus leaves is a five minute walk from where the Media Center is, and you make me a very angry person. My school has four buildings with classes in it (one is five minutes away from the others), and a cafeteria. We have stupid uniforms, but I'm not complaining. I have uniforms for my school last year.

Now completely ignore all that I just said, and review!

R&R!


	7. The Arrival

Here's your update!

Ug….no Media Center today….the school's president was having a going away party! No students allowed. We watched a soccer game, but eventually headed in because we were too loud, and it was raining. We sat around for two hours, avoiding the Vice Principal. She scares me….she has PMS all the time or something.

Lady Liliana: I just looked over the stories, and I am sorry for the mistake. I am not a very good typer yet….I'll change my spelling. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I only used her name three times anyway…. I might change it in the future if I see the need because I'm sure that I have other typos.

Thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter 7: The Arrival

Xavier Institute:

Professor Xavier was in his office busying himself with the mystery that was the new group coming. He was searching through all their records for any information that they may use. Meanwhile downstairs, Kurt and Kitty were busy with the preparations for the new recruits. The rooms were almost all finished. Scott was making sure that everything outside was ok. All the others were also cleaning.

The Professor decided to call their parents. After thinking about it for a while, he decided to call Gohan's parents first. He dialed the number and waited until someone answered. It didn't take too long, though.

"Son residence, Goten speaking," came a childish voice on the other end.

"Oh, hello, my name's Charles Xavier. May I ask you a few questions about Gohan?"

"What do you want to know about my brother? Mom said to never talk to strangers because they might kidnap me or something."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. See, I'm the director of the school your brother is going to."

"Ooooooh. Now I get it. But, why do you want to talk to me?"

"I need some information about your brother."

"Ok…. ummmm… ask away."

"Has he shown any special abilities?"

"Mom said to not say anything about that."

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, what does he do in his spare time?"

"He does homework and trains."

"Trains for what?"

"Oh, he's one of the best fighters in the world!…. Did I just say that… ummm…. I didn't say that…" said Goten after he realized his mistake.

"I'll ask him bout that later. It's been nice talking to you. Goodbye."

"Bye!" and with that, the two hung up.

Xavier was confused as to what had just transpired. 'That was different. I might as well wait until I call any other parents.'

X-Jet:

The jet full of people started slowing down as it begun to land, catching the attention of the six new recruits.

"We're here," said Logan. "So, don't forget your manners, or you will have to deal with me, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Whatever, Claw-Boy," said Yusuke sarcastically, "I'll be nice to the people here."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Yusuke. Just don't show that in front of the Professor, or he may punish you, and that would mean training with me, and even you wouldn't like that."

"There's nothing you can do that would compare with Grandma's Evil Boot Camp," replied Yusuke, shuddering slightly at the mention of her training.

"Grandma?" asked Logan, about to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, Genkai would have you begging for your Mommy within the first day! That is, unless you like pain and cruel, unusual punishment. She is pure evil when it comes to training!"

"I would have to agree with him there," added Kurama.

"Wasn't Genkai that old lady with the pink hair at the meeting point?" asked a clearly confused Gohan. He was sure the woman was strong, now. She had to be in order to train Yusuke.

"I still say she's pure evil!"

"Whatever, bub," said Logan, still holding back a laugh.

"Will you guys stop arguing? We're here!" said Jean, bringing the attention back to the Institute.

Institute:

Xavier instructed all of the students to assemble at the basketball court ((isn't that where the jet lands? Correct me if I'm wrong. If you know the proper place, then review it to me, and just pretend that they are there. It has to relevance to the story.))

Kurt pushed the button on his inducer so that the newbies wouldn't be overwhelmed. Also to keep the new recruits from being overwhelmed, Hank/Beast stayed down in the lab, and watched the festivities from a camera.

Rogue was the last to assemble. She had just awoken from a nice nap, and was in no hurry to get up. Everyone could tell that she was still tired.

They watched as the jet landed. The air blew out from under it, causing many particles of dust and dirt to fly at the X-men. Many had to shield their eyes.

They all watched as Logan walked off the jet, followed by the six students. The first was a boy of about 16 with fiery red hair. It reached his shoulders. He looked content with the area, and showed no signs of fatigue that usually ensued from long jet rides.

The second was a short boy with hair that defied gravity. It was about the same length as the first boy's, but there was no way to truly tell. His disposition was bored and annoyed.

The third was a girl with black hair that went almost down to her mid back. She looked fatigued, but not too tired.

The fourth was the oddest. He had long hair—longer than the girl's—and it was a bluish shade of white. Also, as Kurt pointed out, he had two doggie ears resting upon the top of his head. He also was carrying an old sword in a sheath. His expression was hard to read.

The fifth was a tall boy with spiky hair, but it was short. He looked confused.

The sixth was a boy with black hair that was slicked back with tons of hair gel. He had a cocky attitude.

After they came off, the X-men saw the familiar faces of Jean and Storm.

Xavier moved his wheelchair closer to the group, where he greeted each of the students. He motioned for he other X-men to come over and meet them. Many inevitable questions came.

"Like, why do you have dog ears?" asked Kitty.

"It must be my mutant powers, wouldn't you think?" came the arrogant answer from Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him for his rudeness, but said nothing.

"Welcome to the Institute. Kitty, show Kagome to the room that you two will be sharing. (I don't care that Kitty and Rogue are roommates…. in this one, Rogue gets her own room.)). Kurt, show Inuyasha and Gohan to their room. Then, show Yusuke to the room which you two will be sharing. Scott, show Hiei and Suuichi to the room that they will be sharing. Everyone, meet at the dining room in an hour for dinner," said Xavier.

Kitty and Kagome:

"So, what's it like living in Japan?" asked Kitty to Kagome as they walked to their room, Kagome carrying her capsule.

"Well, we speak Japanese, and we have different customs. Also, because I live in Tokyo, I'm used to a little different pollution in the air.

"You can tell the difference in the air?"

"A little bit. Inuyasha was the one to really point it out when we arrived. He had super-human senses."

"Like Logan?"

"Much stronger."

"Well, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I study and hang out with friends," said Kagome, not liking where this was going.

"What do you guys do?"

"Ummm…." She didn't want to lie to her new friend, so she made a half-truth. "We travel some and we take care of an orphan boy."

"That's so sweet! What's his name?"

"Shippou."

"Cool, well, here we are at the room. Your bed is over there," she said as she pointed to the bed on the left, "and this door goes to the bathroom that we share with Rogue. I guess you'll find out soon enough, but, don't touch her skin. Her mutation is that if she has skin contact with someone, then she can make them pass out or go into a coma or die, depending on how long the contact was and how strong the person touched is."

"Okay."

With Kurt, Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Gohan

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" asked Yusuke.

"We play mutant ball, swim, play other sports, act like normal teenagers, and train."

"What are your training sessions like?" asked Gohan.

"Depends on your power," answered Kurt, "Professor will tell you about it later."

"Okay."

"Well, here's your room, Inuyasha and Gohan. The door on the right is the room that goes to the bathroom, and the left is a connecting door to mine and Yusuke's.

The two boys walked into the room to unpack their capsules.

"This is out room, Yusuke. The door to the left is the bathroom, which we will be sharing with Kurama and Hiei, and the door on the right is the connecting door to Inuyasha and Gohan.

With Scott, Hiei, and Kurama:

"Do you guys know what your powers are?" asked Scott.

"I have the power over plants, and Hiei can create and manipulate fire," said Kurama.

"That's a new power. The last pyro we had could only manipulate fire."

"Hn. I can only manipulate the fire I create," said Hiei.

"Still, that really comes in handy."

"What is you power?" asked Kurama.

"I have lasers that come out of my eyes. That's why I have to wear these glasses. They keep my power at bay."

"How long do you think it will take for you to control it?"

"Hopefully sometime soon. But, I haven't been training that dedicatedly lately. I really should."

"How much longer until we get to the room?"

"Oh, here it is. See you two later at the dining room. The door on the right is th bathroom that you share with Yusuke and Kurt. You two have no other neighbor because you are on the end of the hallway. See you later!"

"Bye."

With Yusuke and Kurt:

"Can we have a meeting in here?" asked Yusuke as he finished unpacking.

"I don't see why not. I'll go get the other recruits. I'll come get you when it is time for dinner."

"Thanks, dude."

END CHAPTER

Whew….an hour and a half! Sorry for any typos.

I'm almost at the end of the part I have written down. That means that I have to add to the notebook before I can type any more. I should have two more chapters written out in my notebook in a week or two. I found that this chapter was 10 pages of written out stuff in a composition notebook. Six pages typed up, plus Author's Notes, like what I am typing right now.

R&R!


	8. Battle Plans

What do you get when you mix school, a crazy friend, fanfiction, homework, puppets, more crazy friends, a new fanfiction account, school projects, teen groups, working at home, keeping people around you from going even crazier, keeping yourself from going crazy, and a 10:00 "be-in-bed" time? I'll tell you what….A BUSY SCHEDULE!

Ok, sure, I have 2 hours after school to do all my homework and most of my writing, but then my friends all yell at me for all the time I spend on the computer instead of spending time with them…just add one of them being my brother o.o'.

Sorry for the long times between updates, but I have a friend who read my story "Kira's Story", and she won't be quiet until I update that…I left the chapter on my home computer instead of my jump-drive.

Answers to reviews (what? You think I'm **not** gonna update? Heck no!)

Miroku-has-darkness: I know I explain things too much and have a lot of dialogue, but I get ideas very quickly when I write, and I make up very cheesy dialogue. Most of this story is written at 9:00-11:00 at night when I can't sleep…or can't go on the computer…

7 out of the 10 required pages for this chapter are in the book…

Everyone else: that you for the support! I'll keep on updating, but I am almost at the end of the part I have written. I may take a while to put this up….don't forget that I don't post at school, and I can't get onto my home computer until after 6:00.

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

-_Hiei's Telekinesis_-

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 8: Battle Plans

Meeting: Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Gohan, Inuyasha, and Kagome (the newbies)

The meeting started, the chosen language was that of the Makai (I'm too lazy to add the italics….they all know the language….)

"What do you all think about the school?" asked Yusuke, bringing the meeting to order. He was answered by numerous replies of "ok", "boring", and "hn".

"Well, Koenma PROMISED that he would be here soon to explain the situation. But, seeing as he is not here, we should start with…" Yusuke was cut off as a puff of smoke appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"I'm here," came a creepy voice from the smoke, causing Kagome to hide behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Gohan both tensed and prepared for battle.

The smoke cleared, and in its place was a toddler who looked no older than three. On his head was a large blue hat, and on his forehead, the letters Jr.

"Finally you showed up!" exclaimed Yusuke, "What held you, a diaper change?"

"THAT'S YOUR BOSS?" asked Inuyasha laughing heartily, "That little TODDLER?"

"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" yelled Koenma, "Regardless, Yusuke, I thought you knew better than to not warn the newbies. I was under the impression that you would have said what I look like upon meeting them…"

"Whatever, Toddler."

"I'm just going to ignore that. Anyway, I came to tell you of the mission, not worry about such trivial things. We don't know the name yet, but we do know that there is a demon running loose throughout the Nigenkai. He is pretending to be a mutant, but we know better than that. Unfortunatly, the other mutants do not. They are joining forces under him to start a new world order. The world they are creating is a world without humans, and only mutants and demons. The effects would be catastrophic. It is not your ordinary demons and mutants doing this either. They are he strongest from both sides.

"Your mission is to find out who the demon is, what he is after, and capture him. Try not to kill any mutants, but if you must, then you must. Demons are fair game in this mission (1)."

"May I ask a question?" asked Gohan.

"Yes?"

"Why are we at a school for mutants when we could have just worked undercover?"

"That's a good question. This is a mutant school, but Xavier is a mediator between the mutants and the humans. He wants peace, and he teaches the students to do so as well. But, they will not hesitate to fight against the evil mutants if necessary. The students are taught to only fight against the anti-human side and protect themselves from the anti-mutant side. They are often attacked, and they are often targets. If you are one of them, then the mutants will come to you, and you won't have to search for them. They also are a great asset to any team. Besides, they don't need an explanation as to the demons, because they think they are mutants."

Kurt bamphed into the room just as Koenma finished his speech. Koenma jumped under Yusuke's desk and hid under it (2)

"Hehe….." said Kurt, "umm….I was sent up here to escort you to the dining hall. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Not at all," said Kurama as the six got up from their seats/beds/floor and followed Kurt to dinner.

Dinner:

Kurt escorted the new recruits to the dining room. A long table sat in the middle, where each person sat down. Somehow, they added six chairs around the table without anyone losing any space.

To celebrate the newbies, they ate ordered pizza. There was one pizza for every three people, and there were extras in the kitchen for the bigger eaters.

Kagome ate 2 pieces, as did Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke and Inuyasha ate 5 pieces each. Gohan, well, Gohan ate a whole pizza.

Kurt watched with excitement when Gohan ate. Never had he seen anyone other than himself eat so fast. Kurt ate 6 pieces himself.

Needless to say, a few extra pizzas were brought out. After the initial eating, they began talking about "important" matters.

"Students, I would like o say that we have some terrible news," started Xavier "It seems like our friend Magneto has tried to plan an attack on the Institute."

"What will we do?" asked Kitty.

"The more senior mutants will have to go stop him, and the rest will have to stay here and defend the mansion as well as possible. I have knowledge that he will attack tonight at midnight."

"What will we new people do?" asked Kagome, "I'm not even sure about my powers yet."

"For those who can't fight yet, you will be protected by some of the junior mutants who are strong anyway. You may find your power in this time of trouble."

"OK."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence as each planned out what to do next. Xavier would have talked mentally to the newbies, but he could not access their minds.

-_Should we go on offense or defense?- _asked Hiei to Kurama.

_-It would be wise to defend the Institute, but we should also keep this Magneto as far away as possible…You should go scout out when he is about to arrive and see what damage you can do. I'll have my plants ready to get him- _

-_Just for future reference, Magneto has the power over metal-_

_-So we can use that to our advantage. Plants are not metallic, but can be used to be stronger-_

_-Just don't fall asleep tonight before this menace is gone. Also, don't use blatantly Makai plants. I don't feel like watching you explain why your plant aprouted teeth and ate a guy.-_

_-Just as long as you stick to the mortal flame.-_

_-Hn.-_

_-I'll take that as a yes._

_-Whatver, Fox.-_

"New students, I would like to have a word with you. For the rest of you, those who are going on the offense, go with Logan. Rogue, you will be leading the junior mutants," Xavier said as the mutants left to get ready.

"As for you new students, which of you think you can defend the others?" He was answered by five hands. "You will be responsible for protecting Kagome, seeing as she doesn't know her power yet. We can only hope Magneto doesn't get here, but if he does, don't panic and fight until you are covered."

"Sure, old man," said Yusuke, "We can take care of ourselves. Don't worry about us."

"I wish I could have trained you all a little bit before your first fight, but fate is not so kind. Think of this as a training session, but remember that it is for real. If you need to find me, I will be in Cerebro. Ask any of the other students where that is if you need to find me," and with that, Xavier left the room.

"_Kurama and I have a plan started," _said Hiei. "_I will be a sort of lookout for us, and Kurama will be next in line. We will fight to the best of our ability. Who volunteers to guard the Institute?"_

"_I guess I will," _said Gohan.

"_That leaves Inuyasha with protecting Kagome, and Yusuke as a backup. We don't know if Magneto is alone," _said Kurama.

"_Probably not. He is the type to have 3 or 4 lackeys with him, helping him fight."_ Said Hiei.

"_So I am on lackey duty? Why do I always have to get the odd jobs?"_ asked Yusuke.

After they planned out the tactics, Kagome went to her room to get her arrows. Inuyasha went to his room with Gohan to get his sword, and Gohan went to get his armor. Hiei grabbed his katana, and Kurama changed into his Chinese style outfit. ((the yellow one that has white pants to it. drool. All clothes look good on him.)) Yusuke just went to check on the other mutants.

The other mutants had somehow been able to change and be prepared for he battle in no time at all. Yusuke say Logan's group planning out attacking tactics, while Rogue's group planned out defensive tactics.

Logan's group: Storm, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Evan, Kitty

Rogue's group: Tabitha, Rahne, Amara, Bobby.

END CHAPTER

Sorry, but my friends are in the other room saying stuff like, "you ditched Lizzie!" and "Where's the cool kid?" (I'm serious!...about the first one…..but I did hear "cool" in their conversation!)

I'll update this one soon, but until then, ya'll can read my other stories! "Kira's Story" is my personal favorite, but everyone else likes "Reflection". Also, check out my other penname "LizzieHanyou", where my one-shots are/will be posted!

R&R!


	9. Fight with the Demons

Well, here is the next chapter! Think of it as a belated Thanksgiving present!

Key:

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

-_Hiei's Telekinesis_-

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 9: Fight with the Demons

With Logan's group:

They walked through the forest, Logan sniffing out for Magneto. The others followed, sensing out in every way that they could for the magnetic mutant.

They reached the other side of the forest before they could do anything about the planned attacks. Sabertooth leaped out of a group of bushes, and Logan countered the attack with his adamantium claws while Jean prepared to unleash her own power to prevent Sabertooth from movement.

The plan worked, and Logan dealt the "finishing" blow—which consisted of knocking Sabertooth out. Scott, Kurt, Storm, Evan, and Kitty continued on their way, while Jean and Logan tied Sabertooth up and left him unconscious.

Storm started taking down the next line of fighters—an army of demons. Of course, they thought that they were mutants, and she did not fight them to her potential—a big mistake. The army grew larger and larger, and soon all members of the X-men were fighting to their fullest without fatally injuring the demons.

They were outnumbered when Logan and Jean showed up, attackin the demons with their own attacks, but they did not want to kill the demons, either. Little did they know that the worst was yet to come, and at that rate, they were nowhere near prepared for the final battle against this menace…

With Rogue's group:

They stayed in strategic positions right outside the wall around the Institute. They each had a side that they had to guard, and Rogue kept on a constant patrol around the entire school, keeping an eye on the different mutants. All the walls were under surveillance, which Beast was looking at on a little screen he had with him, but they needed to be out in the field to stop the attacks.

Tabitha walked at a slow speed, when she heard rustling in the bushes she had just passed. She turned around and prepared to attack the "mutant" with her bombs, but a small rabbit jumped out of the bushes. She lowered her attack and let out a breath, only to breathe in again as an arrow implanted itself in the tree next to the bush.

Tabitha slowly turned around towards the wall, where the arrow had been shot, and gasped. Kagome and Inuyasha were on the wall, their hair shining in the moonlight. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, and they jumped down from the wall. Kagome let off another arrow, this one hitting its target, and a pink light flashed, then dissipated, where the bush was. The bush blew back for a second, showing the disappearing image of a creature that resembled a spider and a person at the same time.

Kagome jumped back onto Inuyasha's back, and he jumped back into the safety of the inside of the mansion.

Tabitha did not know what to think, so she contacted the other mutants and reported what she had seen. She, however, left out the details of the normal-like faces of Kagome and Inuyasha as they killed the demon. Their eyes had shown no fear, and they seemed to look at the death as if it was nothing.

With the Newbies:

They stayed within the walls, tuning their senses to the demon activity happening outside of the fortress-like Institute. Kagome and Inuyasha fought the weaklings at the edge of the walls constantly, while Gohan and Yusuke kept the bigger ones at bay. Hiei was off as a lookout, patrolling a few miles around the Institute. Kurama prepared to attack any who may prove a threat. He was patrolling a little closer to the Institute.

While Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were out fighting their respective demons, a stealthy "demon"—who just happened to be at C+ power level had he been a demon—made its way through a faulty section in the team's defense. Gohan, who was the only one left who could fight, didn't sense him until he made a mental round around the perimeter of the school. The ki he sensed was different from that of mutants, humans, and demons, but the difference seemed almost familiar, but he knew he had never sensed it before.

He flew over to the site, and he made eye-to-eye contact with the intruder. His green eyes flickered with anger at Gohan, as his disheveled forest green hair just added to the inevitable wild look of him. His skin was a sickly pale green, and his clothes were a sickly yellow that leaned towards orange. His fashion sense was one to make people want to puke in his presence, and it accentuated the sickly aura around him.

"What are you?" asked Gohan as he assumed fighting position.

"What am I?" he mocked, "What are you?" the green man asked, spitting out the words as if they were poison.

"I asked you first!" yelled Gohan, his rage taking over, instincts telling him to kill the being in front of him, but sense told him to hold his ground.

"I," began the sickly colored green… thing, "I am but a lowly Swartzinian, from the planet of Swartz. Of course, you pathetic humans think that space travel is impossible. How narrow minded you are!"

"I am only half human!" exclaimed Gohan, keeping the level of his voice in check, "I am a half Saiyan, as well."

At the word "Saiyan", the green alien's eyes went from smug to scared, and he tried to run away with little use. Gohan had him in a headlock before the Swartzinian could have said "Swartzinian".

"Who are you working for?" demanded Gohan to the wiggling creature.

"Promise me this, if you kill me, do it quickly and with honor!"

"The quickly part can be arranged, and I may do it with honor if you give me the right information. Now, answer the question!"

"I do not know the names, but the man I work for is pulling the strings behind a mutant who can control metal. He told me to aid the magnetic mutant in the attack on this Institution! I say I do not know of the names because we hae codenames. We call me "Lizard", the magnetic mutant "Magneto", and the boss is just "Boss". Only the higher-ups know the true name of the boss. Please, kill me now, so that I do not have to live with the shame!"

Gohan thought for a second, then he snapped the Swartzinian's neck in such a fashion so that it would knock him out for a few hours, and he would think that he had died. The lizard-like man would awaken in a few hours, after all of the fighting had ended. Gohan took the Swartzinian to his own room and lay him down on his bed.

With Logan's group:

They fought their way through the hordes of demons, trying to kill as few as possible. Logan's claws were drenched in dark blood. Kitty was gagging, for the massive blood bath was more than she could take. Everyone had at least some blood on them, and most had injuries of some kind—save Logan who was healing the entire time.

Storm and Evan were keeping them at bay as Kitty and Kurt tried to maneuver their way through the army of demons in order to scout out the surrounding area. So far, they had made it to the dead center of the crowd. There were no signs of the army's end, so they continued running through and bamphing above the demons.

They ran for about ten more minutes before they saw an opening. They had to take a breather before they could start on their way again. No way were they going to take on the enemy while tired from the last one.

Back with the Newbies:

Inuyasha and Kagome were back from a quick patrol around the Institute. Gohan saw them and explained the situation with the Swartzinian. They agreed to ask their next victim for a little more information.

Inuyasha and Kagome took a quick break—during which they sensed out for any other demons—then they were off. The demon they found was about 5'11" and had large fangs that stuck out from his lips. His pale red skin—not to be confused with pink—made him appear angry; and his overall appearance made him frightening.

Kagome drew out an arrow, added some of her purification powers to it, and after Inuyasha detained him, held it up to his throat. The demon struggled, but Inuyasha held him down and prevented him from any form of movement.

"Who do you work for?" demanded Inuyasha.

The demon spat out, "Pfft, like I would tell you? But, if you MUST know SOMETHING, I wanted to attack this Institute, and did it on my own free will! Even if Boss hadn't told me to, I still would have done so at one point or another!"

"What does 'Boss' have against the Institute?" asked Inuyasha, tightening his grip on the demon.

"He despises humans, especially mutants who side with the humans. He has a few alliances with the mutants who hate humans, but those are the only humans that he can stand. He wants to control the humans and make them slaves! You cannot win!"

"We'll see about that," said Inuyasha as Kagome killed the demon with her arrow being plunged into his neck. Blood splattered everywhere, causing Kagome to be weirded out. They retreated to the Institute so that Kaogme could wash off all of the blood, and so that Inuyasha could plan out their next line of attack.

With Hiei:

He was slightly bored at the repetitiveness of the patrol, so he headed up to the ther mutants, to join them in their battle against the demons. Luckily, all of the Newbies had been issued licenses to kill whenever necessary by Koenma for this mission. This battle fell under the restrictions.

Before they knew what hit them, the demons lurking around the battlefield caught on fire and burned in a blaze of flames. The team of mutants looked on with mixed emothions of horror and shock at the display, but continued on their futile attempts at not killing the demons and aliens—still seen as mutants by them.

Hiei wanted to tell them to kill, but opted to give them an example. Within seconds, demons were scattering due to a burst of flames that seemingly came out of nowhere. The flames spread through a large portion of the demons. Meanwhile, Hiei was brandishing his sword, killing any demon what got in his way by successfully—and almost painlessly—removing their heads from their respective bodies.

Logan had enough with the losing battle, and began to use Hiei's barbaric plan for killing the demons to its potential. The claws were used to remove heads instead of limbs like he had previously used them for. The plan spread like wildfire through the group, and soon they had all killed at least a few demons. But, even with this new strategy, the odds were stacked up against them. They had the power, but the demons had the sheer manpower needed to put up a fight. In almost desperation, though he would never admit to it, Hiei opened a telepathic link to Kurama.

-_Fox, we need you out here-_ stated Hiei through the telepathic link as he continued to fight off the hordes of demons.

-_I'll be right there. What is the problem?-_

_-The problem is that the mutants were refusing to kill the demons until just a few minutes ago, and they are tired of fighting. There still is an army of demons out here, and I can't use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. They have too many in their group, and we need another fighter.-_

_-Like I said, I'll be right there.-_

Minutes passed before Kurama, whip in hand, made his appearance on the battlefield. He found a spot in the horde where the mutants had not been at yet. He unleashed his legendary "Rose Whip Thorn Wheel". Needless to say, the population of demons began to dwindle down lower and lower with the introduction of the new fighter.

Storm, tired of the bloodbath, began a rainstorm to wash it all away. Now, they were covered in mud, open cuts visible on everyone, except for Hiei, Kurama, and Logan.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know, a long time since last update! But, come on, I can only plan out storied so fast. I have two more pages ready in the notebook, but this was a good place to stop.

I need a name for a bad guy! You can submit any names you can think of, but it has to be a boss-like name. Thank you in advance! I will hold this for a little while (I'll tell you by next chapter if I have one yet or not!)

Review, please, then tell your friends about it, and have then review!


	10. The Evil Plans Begin to Unfold

Midterms are about to begin, and I should be studying right now…but just for all of you who are waiting for this update, here is the new story! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't think that I need to state this, because it should be obvious that I do not own the great shows "DragonBall Z", "Inuyasha", "Yu Yu Hakusho", or "X-men".

Oh, and for future reference, the X-men is the X-men Evolution, but I might use a few things from the second movie because I have that, and I haven't seen much X-men Evolution recently… Please bear with me!

Key:

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telekinesis-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 10: The Evil Plans Begin to Unfold

With Kurt and Kitty:

After their breather, they continued on towards where they thought Magneto would be hiding. They were, for once, correct, and they stealthily snuck up on the unsuspecting mutant. They overheard a strange conversation:

"So, Magneto, now do you believe in the power of demons?" asked a mysterious man from the corner, the shadows consuming his body, making his hard to distinguish from the wall.

"Seeing as the mutants are winning, not likely," replied Magneto dryly, "It was a good plan though."

"Oh, but those were D and E-class demons! I know some A and S-class demons who could disintegrate the entire army that you used tonight in a matter of a few seconds!" exclaimed the man, though little enthusiasm seemed to come from his voice, "Furthermore," he said as he stepped into the light, "It would be in your benefit to stick with this plan. That Institute will be ours, and the humans shall fall!"

Kitty gasped at his words as she examined the man. He was wearing a business suit neatly kept, and walked like everything was peachy and normal. His dark brown hair was neatly combed, and he looked to be in his mid-thirties.

After that conversation, Kurt and Kitty left in order to relay the message to the professor and the school.

Everywhere, the mutants/Reikai Tantei/time travelers/demons/aliens fought against each other. Slowly, the battles drew to a close, as the Institute-dwellers pushed back the enemies, and they eventually scared off the remaining enemies. Few were brave enough to fight outside of the large group. The Institute had won to fight another day.

Kurt and Kitty had told the professor about the interaction between Magneto and the strange unnamed man. He promised to look further into it, and alert the students of the new information.

Gohan and Inuyasha went up to their shared room, where they began every know tactic to wake up the unconscious Swartzinian. They tried to pour water on hi head, but he just rolled over. Gohan tried to wake his up by talking loudly in his ear, but this, and every other tactic, proved incapable in waking up the unconscious individual.

"_Damn_," Inuyasha swore, "_This …thing… is stubborn! Are you SURE that thou didn't fatally injure him? He either doesn't want to wake up, or he is unable"_

"_He should be up by now,"_ Gohan stated as he pondered the possibilities, "_Unless, he just WANTS to die. Come to think of it, he wanted me to kill him. He mentioned something about not wanting to live with the shame of losing."_

"_Hn. As if he doesn't already have shame," _cam Hiei's voice from the doorway, Kurama next to him, "_Being so weak as he is—though he is only an alien—is shameful in itself. Humans are the weakest beings in the universe, they say, but now that these "mutants" are allowing humans to take their own place in the universe. It is quite a shame that humans are against mutants."_

"_What are you blabbering about, Shrimp?" _asked a confused Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you had enough brainpower to understand simple concepts. Seeing as I was wrong, maybe I should repeat that in short sentences. Humans are weak. Mutants are humans. Mutants are strong. Humans hate mutants. Humans look up to the stronger people. It makes no sense."

"_I got that, but why did you bring it up?" _Inuyasha growled, "_Can't you see that we are trying to wake up this fool?"_ he asked as he pointed to the snoring Swartzinian.

"_But, it does give the reason used behind the recruitment of aliens," _added Kurama, "_Mutants are a threat to the strength of the alien races. If humans, one of the laughingstocks of the universe, were to increase their power like this, a hundred-fold, then the aliens will be threatened. Even demons are beginning to fear the uprising, so they need to squelch it as soon as possible and force the later generations of humans and mutants to serve as slaves"_

"_How right you are!" _ came the voice of the Swartzinian, who had woken up some time in the conversation, "_We Swartzinians just recently drug ourselves out of the power hole, and we still like to be seen as capable. If you humans become stronger, then we will take your current place again, and we would not like that!"_ he laughed menacingly, then jumped off the bed and started towards the window. Gohan grabbed the renegade, but the Swartzinian did not stop his struggling. "Let me go!" he said, in English, "Or kill m now! If I live and you keep me here, then I will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way!"

"Just answer question," Kurama said in English, not really caring at this point, "What is the main reason behind the attacks? Logically, it is not just to make the other aliens and demons look better."

"Fine! We aliens are going to sell the females—both mutant and human alike—to be … well, you should be able to guess that one…. The male humans will be sold as slaves, and the male mutants as soldiers. Also, once we study the changes, the allied aliens in the fight will be able to mutate themselves to gang up on the enemies. No longer will we Swartzinians be seen as losers! Hahahahaha!" he laughed like a maniac. Inuyasha lost his already shortened patience, and removed the alien's head with one swift motion.

"_Well, that guy was a definite schizophrenic," _said Gohan, "_he seemed very afraid and defenseless when I first met him."_

"_Makes sense," _added Hiei, _"He was afraid at first, but when you didn't kill him, he must have felt sure that you were never going to do it, and his true colors emerged. That, and he had multi-personalities."_

"_How many?" _asked Gohan.

"_In his mind, I could distinguish between three, but he may have had some more. Hn. Reminds me of someone I know, except he only has two," _Hiei said as he glanced at Kurama, she was looking a little uneasy. If Hiei was one to laugh, he would have been laughing, but he only smirked.

Gohan caught onto the inside joke, and asked, "_What's so funny?"_

"_Oh, nothing,"_ said Hiei jokingly… if you could consider it that… and he continued, _"I'm just thinking about a schizo I know. Kurama, I assume you, Suichi, and Youko know who I m talking about,_" Hiei started laughing…a very strange sight… and it seemed more of a formality than humorous.

Kurama started blushing 14 shades of red as Gohan gave him strange looks. Inuyasha, however, did not take it so well. "You have mental issues?" he asked, demanding an answer, forgetting that he was speaking in English, "Better yet, you, the calmest, seemingly most normal person in this group, are schizophrenic, and you NAMED your voices?"

"_Shh…" _Kurama warned, "_You just slipped into English, and people are bound to hear you with all the noise you made!"_

"_Still, it is awkward."_

"_It is simply because I am a human and a demon—a demon in a human body. I have no real "hanyou" side in my mind. My current attitude and actions are a mix of my two sides, human, who is Suichi, and demon, who is Youko. Because I am human, my thoughts in the debate are the thoughts of Suichi. Youko is the one whom I have no control over, and he can become quite a menace in my mind."_

"_Oh, well, I think we should head to breakfast. Xavier said that we would have some form of meeting a while after the battle," _Inuyasha suggested.

"_What am I going to do with him?"_ asked Gohan, pointing to the headless carcass, which lay in a growing pile of blood, and the head sat a bit away from the body.

"_Toss him out the window,"_ suggested Hiei as he disappeared from sight. Gohan opened his mouth in protest, but decided to follow the strange advice. However, he hit the falling body with a ki blast to remove all evidence of the meeting. He also used a towel to remove as much blood as he could for now.

**Bamph!** Came Kurt into the room. The only students in there—Inuyasha, Gohan, and Kurama—smiled as if nothing was happening and were lead out to the breakfast hall.

Dawn had just broken over the horizon as the students gathered in the infamous dining hall for their customary breakfast. Due to the lack of sleep last night, conversation was kept to a minimum. Today was Logan's turn to cook, so the main dish was his favorite—bacon and eggs. Waffles and bagels were on the side, and as usual, a basket of fruit sat in the middle and on wither side of the large table.

Most of the individuals from Japan ate like normal people, except for Gohan, who required the extra energy to fuel his ever-empty tank. Breakfast lasted only half an hour, but everyone was served and ate to their heart's content. After the meal, Xavier began his speech.

"Everyone did very well last night," he began, "I must congratulate you on that. As for the new mutants, now I have a feel for your strengths in battle, and you should too. Thanks to Kurt and Kitty, we now have some information about these attacks. They want the Institute to fall, and they have stronger armies. They said that the armies they sent last night were "D" and "E" class "demons". I don't quite understand the demons part, but I will look into it. It may be a gang or something. They said that their stronger armies are "A" and "S" class, but I'm not sure how much stronger they are, except that they were said to be able to disintegrate those you fought in a matter of seconds. That may be a bluff.

"If they get any stronger than those we fought, however, we will have quite a bit to worry about. If anyone as any more information about this, whether it be theories or fact, please tell us now, so we can begin the preparation."

-_Fox, how about you use that 'psychology' of yours to 'make-up' a motive. That should remove any fingers that think that we know. Just don't give too much information.-_

_-Ok.-_

"Professor," started Kurama, "I believe that I may have some idea as to the attacks. You say they called those we attacked 'demons'. 'Demon' can be translated to Japanese many different ways. The word that would fit the description of the attackers is 'youkai', which were also beings that roamed the human world hundred years ago, or so they say. Now they supposedly live in the 'Demon World', or Makai. If you said that these were 'D' and 'E' class demons, then if my knowledge is correct, 'A' and 'S' class demons would be considered invincible.

"As for the reasons behind the attacks, if they are indeed youkai, then they may be afraid of the strength of humans. Humans would be considered weak in youkai society."

"Ummm…" Xavier said, unable to think of anything to reply to the strange logic, "That would be something to think about."

"There's no such thing as demons, are there?" asked Kitty, fear coming off of her in waves.

"Of course not," said Inuyasha jokingly, "Or else my brother would be one," he joked, hoping that none of the X-men caught onto the true joke.

Unfortunately, they started asking him about it. "You have a brother?" asked Scott, curious to know if he, too, was a mutant.

"Yeah, I'm the younger **half-**brother of the most egotistical jerk on this, and every other, planet."

"What makes you hate him so?" asked Jean, who was empathetic to everyone, even people she didn't know.

"The jerk deserves it. Besides, he hated me first. Just because his mother dies during childbirth doesn't make me any less of the son of our father. He treats me as if it was my fault that Dad died, as if I even knew him. He died when I was a baby, and Mom died when I was, oh, let's say about eight.

"Shessoumaru, my brother, also took away almost all of my inheritance. All I have is a little plot of land, compared to the empire-sized amount of land of Dad. Shessoumaru owns the rest. The only things that I have in life are my little bit of land and my sword, which Shessoumaru is trying desperately to steal as well."

"Your sword?" asked Logan, "I saw that piece of junk! Why would he steal such a worthless sword, unless he is too lazy to get his own sword?"

"He actually has two swords," Inuyasha stated, "They are named, Dad named one of them, the Tenseiga and the Tokijin. My sword is named the Tetsusaiga."

"Your father named your swords?" asked Kitty, incredulously.

"Yeah, but, I still don't know why he needs three swords. The guy only as one arm!"

"What happened?" asked Jean.

"Long story, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh."

END CHAPTER

This one was a little bit longer for the 50 review mark! Yay! 6 pages!

Please review!

R&R


	11. After Breakfast & pt1 of Testing Abiliti

Christmas is here! This should be up on Christmas, like all of my other stories! This is the last one that I have to update! YAY!

Please forgive me on the massacred accents! I'm trying!

Key:

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telekinesis-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 11: After Breakfast and Part 1 of Testing Abilities

"Now, students," Xavier began, "I think we have strayed from the matter at hand. We apparently need to work a little harder in order to defeat this new threat. We are no longer fighting just for ourselves, but for all those who may be oppressed. We may not know the real reasons, but we do know that they want to harm our current way of life. Now, breakfast is dismissed. New students, report to the main hallway in one hour."

Everyone headed in his own direction, in order to do his or her own thing, whether alone, or in groups. The other mutants went to do whatever they wished as well, but most of the females went shopping, save Jean, Storm, and Rogue. Jean and Storm had important business to attend to, and Rogue didn't want to have to deal with the prodding of the other Institute females about her way of dressing, as she knew they would if she went along with them.

With Yusuke:

Yusuke headed to the common computer, in order to write to Kuwabara and Keiko. After the fight last night, they needed some information of their own. He wanted to contact his rival to shove it in his face that he got to go on the mission. He wanted to let his girlfriend know that he was still in one piece. Also, before he had to leave, he wanted to contact Botan, and have her tell Koenma of the developments.

He spent a good half an hour just writing emails, and he still hadn't gotten a hold of Botan. When he was done, he headed to his room, and pulled out the communicator and called Botan. The bubbly Grim Reaper answered seconds later.

"Hey Botan, we have a problem here!" exclaimed Yusuke to the figure of the blue-head.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, confused. Many thoughts of problems rushed through her head. She hoped for the best.

"_To put it simple, there was an attack last night. Koenma was right; a demon is trying to attack the mutants! We didn't have much trouble last night, for most of the fighters were pathetic, but we captured one, and asked him questions. There are stronger fighters coming, and they are joining with the enemies of the school! Seeing as the strongest fighters may be S-class, we have to either train out one "mutant" ability, or show that we are not mutants!"_

"_Well, that is a pickle, isn't it?"_ she asked rhetorically. _"Should we send more help?"_

"_I'll have to bring it up with the rest of the gang. Oh, and can you have Koenma look into all of the alien records? They too are attacking!"_

"_Sure thing, Yusuke."_ And with that, Yusuke and Botan closed the communicators.

With Kagome and Inuyasha, and Gohan:

They headed to Inuyasha and Gohan's shared room to play a game of poker. As to not lose any money, they played with chips. Kagome and Inuyasha shared money, and Kagome's family wasn't the richest in the world. She already had to buy Inuyasha some more clothes, as well as some for herself. Gohan didn't mind not playing for money, because he didn't like to gamble – something that he picked up from his mother. She would never allow any of her boys gamble. If they did, they'd meet for the hundredth time, the underside of Chi-Chi's trademark Frying-Pan-Of-Doom®.

With Kurama:

The sun was shining brightly, and the garden appealed to him. The flowers blossomed in most placed, showing their diligent keepers, but some were wilted, leaves falling off of their stems. As he passed by the growing buds, they would open, showing the world their new petals. The wilted flowers sprang with new life, fed off of Kurama's energy.

"Hi, Suichi, what are you doing here?" asked Ororo, who was currently watering the plants with a rain cloud.

"Oh, as you should know, my abilities lie in plants, and I was just checking up on these less fortunate plants," he replied, pointing to the now healthy plants.

"Amazing," Ororo said as she looked at the plants, "I was sure that those were dead!"

"No, just dying," said Kurama, "I can feed plants with my powers. It makes me an excellent gardener," he continued with confidence.

"You are free to do whatever you want with the flowers, if that is what you want."

"Thank you very much."

With Hiei:

'Hn, what to do now?' he thought as he looked from person to person as they left the breakfast room. One girl stood out from the rest of the lively crowd. He vaguely remembered her name being Rogue. Her name reminded him so much of himself, so he decided to do something with her. 'Anything would be better than just sitting around the mansion,' he reasoned as he approached the girl.

Hiei didn't even have to ask her, for she came to him. "Want ta do sumthin' sugar?" she asked him.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, surprised.

"I dunno, maybe we could play checkers or sumthin'. How does that sound?"

"Fine," he replied, and soon they were off playing checkers. Just for the fun of it, Hiei didn't invade her mind to see what her next move was. However, he still beat her every time.

The hour passed, and soon the new students were supposed to report to the main hallway. Storm and Logan were waiting for them in their uniforms. Storm's uniform consisted of a black form-fitting body suit, with a black cape with white on the inside. She wore a yellow belt, and the ends of her sleeves were also yellow. She wore white gloves, and white shoes adorned her feet. Also, where her cape met in the front, a red 'x' in a circle sat.

Logan's uniform was a little different. He had a blue short-sleeve suit with yellow stripes on the shoulders. He was also wearing black combat boots and gloves. An 'x' could be found on his belt. (1)

Gohan looked at the uniformes, amazed that they would have battle-suits so similarly made as the saiyans's armor. Of course, the saiyan armor had armor with it, but they had the same idea behind it.

Yusuke thought that the uniforms were stupid looking, but little did he know that he would have to wear one that was even worse.

The group was led to an elevator at the end of the hall. The chrome doors opened, and theeight of them piled in. They felt the elevator go down a few floors, and then it stopped with a sudden jolt, freaking Inuyasha out a bit. No matter how long he had spent in the modern era, he still was surprised with some of the inventions.

They stepped out, and they were in another hallway. However, metal replaced the wood of the upper levels. Down the hall they walked, taking in the twists and turns of the passageway. Minutes passed before they arrived at two doors, both of which had an 'x' on them.

"These are the changing rooms," explained Logan, "Ororo will take Kagome into the one on the left, and I'll take the boys into the one on that right. Because you are new, you do not have your own uniforms, so you must wear the generic ones. When the time comes, you will receive your own, depending on your specific need in a uniform."

All the students headed into their respective changing rooms, and dressed themselves in the uniforms – not willingly, of course. The uniforms were made of spandex, and hugged the body completely, leaving little to the imagination. They were black with yellow belts that had a red 'x' also, there were 'x's on the shoulders. They also had to wear yellow boots and gloves.

-_These people are idiots,-_ spoke Hiei to the group, telepathically, of course, -_These 'x's make us target practice for anyone with half a brain. All they have to do is see our shoulders, and they know where to hit!-_

_-Not to mention, they let everyone know leg movements,- _added Inuyasha ­–_ I would lose many a fight if I didn't hide my leg movements.-_

_-I'm just glad that Miroku isn't here,-_ added Kagome, -_He'd have a field day with all of the curves these show. Hopefully we can get our new uniforms quickly,-_

_-I wouldn't count on it,- _responded Hiei, -_The only people with their own uniforms right now are the elites. We may be stronger and more trained then they are, but we still have to prove ourselves and stick to the mission at the same time. When school starts up, we'll have to deal with that, as well.- _After that, Hiei cut the link, for Logan was beginning another one of his speeches.

"We must test your abilities," he said as they approached the door, "And in order to do that, we have what we call the 'Danger Room'. Behind this door is a room that has robots ad the like. You will have to fight with your abilities against them," he said as the door opened. The room was completely barren. The only thing that any of the students could see was a tower up in the near corner. Logan continued, "First, we will do single person training, starting at Level 1, and working up. Then, we will test your group abilities. Yusuke, you are to go first. Everyone else, come with me," he said as he left Yusuke in the room. The other five were led to the tower.

Two minutes later, Storm began the simulation. (2) Two robots, red in color, came out of the walls. At the same time, the floor began to change its height, so that there were little blocks to stand on, and between each block there was a three-foot drop. The robots could jump the distance, and were programmed to attack stealthily, but not very strong. If they were strong, then they could seriously injure students, for this was only level one.

Yusuke kept his ki in check, not revealing any to the mutants – namely Logan and Ororo. He jumped from level to level, dodging the sparse attacks and executing some of his own. He quickly became bored of the game of cat-and-mouse, and he used the opportunity of the rebound of one of the robots to jump on it and stuff his hand into its circuits. The robot fell apart as the next one snuck up behind him. As quick as a flash, Yusuke avoided the intended attack with ease. Seconds later, another robot lay on the ground of the Danger Room.

Storm increased the level of the room each time he passed a level. Though the room could make it to Level 14, she stopped at Level 9, because no one else in the Institute could go above it, including Logan. He did not wish his fame for his strength to go to waste. Yusuke got out of the fights unscathed.

Logan looked incredulously at the statistics of Yusuke's fight, such as heart rate and other health-related things. Hi heart rate had not increased one bi, nor did the statistics show that he put forth any more energy than required for any given task. It showed that he had full control over his body, and would prove to be an important asset, with that combined with his strength and fighting abilities.

END CHAPTER

I know, I cut it right in the middle, but give me a break! I've been wrapping presents for hours today, and I really should be getting the next load…… It is currently 8:51 PM on Friday, December 23, 2005. Deal with it! I will update as soon as I can!

1 I know that he wears an orange uniform in the series most of the time, but with research, I found that he has another uniform. I do not really care for the orange uniform, so this is the one that he will be wearing. Deal with it if you do not agree with me! If it means so much to you, ignore the description, and put him in whatever clothes you want. For all I care, you can put him in his boxers…

2 I am not aware of the different stages in the Danger Room, so these are purely my imagination, as is most of the story as it is!

R&R!


	12. pt2 of Testing Abilities

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let us welcome 2006 with an update:

Key:

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telekinesis-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

_'Youko'_

Chapter 12: Part 2 of Testing Abilities

Kurama began the next battle. His red locks hung neatly around his shoulder as he calmly let his hand go near the base of his hairline, pulling out a rose seed. As the robots appeared from their places, and the terrain began to change, he transformed the lone seed into a rose, then into his trademark whip.

He refused to use any of his flashier moves, such as the "Rose Whip Thorn Wheel", but the simple attacks that he used decimated the robots as it was. As the aforementioned battle ended, he moved up to the next level, battling robot after robot, laser after laser, and other strange things.

"What the hell is wrong with these suits?" asked Logan as he examined the heart rates and such, "Neither of them seem to be affected by the workout!"

-_Hn. If he is so adament about heart rates, maybe we should send out the half-ling next. They shouldn't be able to be as under control as us,- _joked Hiei, addressing Inuyasha and Gohan.

-_Don't count on it_,- replied Kurama, -_Something tells me that they are stronger than we give them credit for. Koenma knows what he is doing when he puts together a team. Besides, I am in a human body, if you have forgotten. So, I am like a hanyou_,- stated Kurama as he dodged a tentacle. Never missing a step, he ran up to the robot and removed its head in an instant.

'_This is no fun!'_ complained Youko in Kurama's mind, '_Just use some Makai plants, and get this stupid fight over with!'_

'No, we can't,' replied Suichi calmly, 'It would blow our cover!'

_-I agree,- _added Hiei, -_Fox, we don't need any blow-ups. Who knows how easily someone could put it together if we showed everything so blatantly. This was meant to be an undercover mission, so that the humans don't have to know that demons or aliens exist.-_

"Ok, Suichi, the session is over," entered the gruff voice of Logan, disrupting their conversation. Kurama hadn't even noticed that he was already at Level 9, though he knew that the machine went up to Level 14. The floor returned to its original state, and the robots were removed from the battleground. Seconds later, Kurama as walking back up to the control tower.

Sometime during Kurama's fight, Jean had come to help explain a few things to the new mutants. "That was amazing," she said as Kurama slightly blushed, "When did you learn to fight like that?"

"I had a great teacher back in Japan," half-lied Kurama, "She also taught Yusuke and Hiei. So, we are used to fighting practices." Yusuke mumbled something about crazy grandmothers and training. Jean overlooked it.

"What about you three," she asked the remaining students.

"I only have training in archery," said Kagome.

"Taught myself," answered Inuyasha curtly.

"I, too, had a great teacher when I was little, then I was taught by my dad, then by myself and experience," answered Gohan.

"I think we should send out Gohan next," said Storm, as she prepared the Danger Room.

Gohan made his way down to the training area. Knowing the procedure, he raised his ki to a bit above the two robots. Unconcerned about choosing one power, he used his "main" powers – flying, speed, strength – in such an overlapped way to make them almost one power. While the first robot exited the side of the wall, he jumped over its head, then punched it in the head with an almost invisible punch. As gravity took affect on his body, the other robot used the time of weakness to execute its own attack. Unfortunately for the robot, Gohan stopped his fall, and then kicked the head clear off of the robot.

Logan muttered something about stupid uniforms as Jean struck up a conversation with the 'mutants'. "So, how do you like is here?"

"It's fine," Kagome replied, "But the fight was a little fast coming up, though I know there was nothing that could have been done to prevent that one."

"I came in here to tell you all that school will be starting up soon. You will attend Bayville High. According to our records, Kagome will be a junior, as will be Inuyasha. Hiei and Suichi, you are seniors, correct?" she asked as the two nodded slightly, "And Yusuke, you are a junior, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Our records say that Gohan has been home schooled, but went to school last hear as a junior, so he must be a senior now. Because you are all new in this country, we have arranged it so that you will be in all of the same classes as those in your grade, except for Inuyasha, who, we are sorry to say, will be in all of the "Bayville Program" classes, for you have not had any previous education, to which we know. If you prove to be able to move up to normal classes, they can move you up before second semester," she added, talking to Inuyasha.

"Bayville Program?" he asked, not quite catching the meaning of it.

"It is for stupid people," clarified Hiei, a smirk present on his face. Inuyasha looked like he was going to beat the living tar out of the demon, but retrained himself.

"Oh, and the seniors are all in AP classes. Kagome and Yusuke are all in normal classes, except for Cultural History, because this year they are doing Japan. They can move you up to AP if you so wish."

Gohan finished his fight, and soon it was time for the next fighter – Kagome.

Not allowed to use weapons – weapon training would be later – she was afraid. The battle begun, and the usual two robots came out of the wall, and the floor shifted, changing heights, as usual.

The first robot made its move, and she barely dodged its clutches. On the rebound, she unleashed some pure miko energy into it to disengage it. He plan worked, and the robot exploded from power overload. The next robot came down easily as well, for Kagome knew that she could overload it with her power.

But, she did not make it to Level 9, like all of the oher fighters. She made it to Level 3 without much hassle, but once she got to Level 4, she knew that she was doomed. She barely got out of Level 4, and lost at Level 5. She would be sporting numerous bruises tomorrow.

"At least your power has been identified," said Logan as she entered the room, "And for that being your first time down there, that was very good. Most can't get past Level 3 on their first try, and you didn't lose until Level 5."

An open wound on her right shoulder caught the attention of Inuyasha. "Kagome, do you need any help dressing that?" he asked.

"No, I think I got it. Suichi, do you have," and she asked the names of various herbs and other plants.

"Here you go," he said as he gave her the plants that she asked for.

"Thanks," she replied, as she mixed the plants with some water from a water fountain on the side of the room. She applied the medicine, and Jean gave her some bandages. Kagome had a little trouble wrapping her own shoulder, so Inuyasha wrapped the bandages like a pro. Actually, all three of the Japanese students carried out their jobs as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Good news," said Logan, "Kagome's suit ACTUALLY worked!" he exclaimed with relief. "Her heart rate went high, but not super high, which is good for a first time without much previous training."

"Next person is Hiei," said Storm, "Good luck!"

"Hn. I don't need luck. Luck is for weaklings," he stated dryly as he left the tower. Mere seconds later, he entered the Danger Room. 'Hm, fire,' he mused, 'what fun… too bad I can't use my speed or darkness flame. Oh well, normal fire works well enough.'

While Hiei thought, the fight began. He moved at a high speed for a human, but still possible, and set the first robots on fire, the second following the same fate seconds later.

His fights flashed by, and up in the Control Tower, logan was still goingcrazy over the machines. Demons don't need their hearts to beat as quickly, so Logan was surprised at the slow rates of his heart.

As all the newbies, with the exception of Kagome, Hiei got to Level 9.

-_Is that all I have to do?-_ he asked Kurama as he fought the last of the robots.

-_Yes, but to the mutants, it is difficult.-_

_-If thise are our allies, we are going to have problems.-_

_-Unless… maybe, we could have Genkai come and train them!-_ said Kurama, thinking of the plan quickly over in his head, making sure that it would work.

-_Great idea-_ though back Hiei sarcastically, ­_-she would kill half of these mutants in the first session, then the rest would die by the end of the week.-_

_-Hiei, she would be a great help. I'll ask Koenma about it.-_

_-What about Yukina?- _Hiei asked, -_There is no way that she is going to come here, and she will go wherever the hag goes. Then, the Baka would try to come here, and we would have so much to worry about, more than the stupid people we already have to fight!-_

_-We don't have to tell him, you know. Besides, she would be a great asset to the cause.-_

_-There is NO way that MY sister will fight!-_

_-She'll have to, in order to keep the secret. All the mutants here train to fight.-_ Kurama reasoned, -_and we REALLY need Genkai.-_

_-Fine, but she cannot find out about me.-_

_-Naturally.-_

Hiei walked up to the Control Tower, looking pensive. Without even a second thought, he told Inuyasha to get his training out of the way, so they could leave.

Inuyasha waited in the Danger Room, and soon, the robots came out, and the floor changed heights. He jumped to the level of the first robot, decimating the robot with his claws. The second robot snuck up on him, and Inuyasha destroyed it with a kick.

More robots and some lasers came out, and he dodged some of them, but one managed to hit him in the arm. He began to miss his haori and hakamas. Had he worn them, the robots wouldn't have known where his arm was, and they were fireproof.

The fights were going well, until Ororo had to stand up out of sheer boredom. She stretched out her legs, and quicker than the eye could see, Hiei pushed up the Level to Level 14. Noone at the Institute ever trained at that level before, not even Logan.

'That's what you get, hanyou, for being a hanyou,' thought Hiei as Inuyasha was caught off guard by the level change. The literal army of lasers and robots pulverized him, and "bombs" went off. Inuyasha's clothes were ripped on his arms and legs, and he now sported a very large wound on his chest area. It was nowhere as bad as the wound he received from Shessomaru a while back, but it looked bad to those who did not know him. In addition to all of that, his hair was slightly burnt, and the putrid odor made him pass out. He also had 1st, 2nd, and even a few 3rd degree burns on various places on his body.

Ororo quickly noticed something was wrong, and she turned off the room. Inuyasha was already out of it, and badly injured.

Kagome was devastated – as badly as one can get when their boyfriend is knocked out because someone they trusted did it to him. "Hiei," she said warningly, "If he is seriously injured, you will have to deal with me!"

"_What are you going to do, human, Talk my ear off?"_

"_I don't know, demon. Maybe, I'll put a subduing spell on you!"_

"_I'd pay to see that, as if you even know how to do a subduing spell,"_ he retorted, though he knew full well that her powers were not to be laughed at. Still, she was so naïve that it was fun.

Gohan fetched a burnt, injured, and unconscious Inuyasha, draping him over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome, shaking him slightly to wake him up. "Suichi, can I have," she said the names of a few plants, "And Jean, can I have some more bandages?" She put together the medicine, which was a little different than the one she used on herself.

"Why is this medicine different?" asked Jean, noticing some changes in color and such.

"The one I used on myself was for anti-infection in an open wound. It also was made to heal faster. Inuyasha heals fast as it is, so he just would need anti-infection. But, he also was burned, so he needs medicine for that. However, I am not used to putting burn medicine on him, because his normal clothes deflect fire," she explained as she wrapped his wounds, "Now, all we have to do is wash his hair, to remove the scent," she thought aloud, "Gohan, will you go to your shared room, and wash his hair with his unscented shampoo?"

"Oh, no you don't," said Logan, "He's going to the Infirmary."

"Don't count on it," said Kagome, "When he wakes, he will insist that he is fine, and nothing is wrong with him. As it is, he should be better in two days, tops."

"Not with these wounds," said Ororo, "Logan heals super fast, for it is his mutant ability, and even he has to wait a day for this type of injury."

The X-men were about to take Inuyasha away, when he woke up. "Where are you taking me?" he growled out. They explained that they were taking him to the Infirmary. "For this little thing?" he asked in reference to his burns and chest injury. "This is nothing! You should see what my brother has done to me in the past."

"Inuyasha, please don't bring that up. We've been arguing too long. How about you just go to the Infirmary, and you should be out within the hour," Kagome suggested.

"Fine, but can someone please get this retched scent out of my hair?" he asked as the X-men continued on their way to the Infirmary, Inuyasha in tow.

END CHAPTER

Whew… that took a while…

Notes:

I know that I made Hiei a little rude, but when you think about it, he is a full demon, and he also has a little trouble with people that do not have his loyalty. He is not evil, but he is a little meaner to those whom he does not trust. Kuwabara is a prime example.

At first, I was just going to have Inuyasha get a little injured, but then, I saw a music video of Inuyasha that reminded me that he had indeed had several occasions where a hand/sword/other object was thrust through him in the chest. So, his injuries in this cahpter are not bad, but they look bad to those who do not know him well.

R&R


	13. It Came in a Dream

Key:

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telekinesis-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 13: It Came in a Dream

"I'm telling you, I don't need anything!" continued Inuyasha in his rant as they continued to carry his burnt body into the infirmary. A blue beast-like doctor, who introduced himself as Doctor McCoy, just looked over his injuries quickly to decide on the urgency of the matter.

"Just ignore him," Kagome said to Doctor McCoy. "He says that potentially fatal wounds are scratches on a regular basis," she sighed, "If I wasn't around to take care of him, he'd have died long ago with his reckless behavior."

"Yeah, right, wench," Inuyasha protested from the hygienic hospital-like bed, "If you weren't around, I wouldn't have to worry about fights…"

" 'Cause you'd be dead!" Kagome finished for him.

"I would not!"

"Well, if living is the opposite of dead, and you must be one of the two, then if you wouldn't be alive, then you must be dead, and I know for a fact that you wouldn't be alive," Kagome argued back, watching her words in front of the strange Americans.

"No, I wouldn't be dead, I would still be alive, just sleeping. There is a big difference between the two!"

"Whatever, bitch…" mumbled Inuyasha, saying other things, but nothing worth noting. The conversation ended, and the onlookers held incredulous looks on their faces, clearly amazed and confused at the same time.

"How can you take such verbal abuse?" asked Jean to Kagome as the tension in the room died down.

"I'm used to it," she replied as if it was nothing new. Doctor McCoy looked over Inuyasha's condition a little more, clearly amazed at the resistance of the body to the seemingly painful experience.

"I think Inuyasha can be let out shortly," Doctor McCoy said as he proceeded to wrap his wounds and check a few more things. All in all, he was sure that the boy would be out within the next few hours.

An hour later, Doctor McCoy let Inuyasha out of the Infirmary with the strict orders to take it easy and not get into any fights of any kind. Inuyasha new he would break that rule, but he promised nonetheless to try to follow the instructions, as long as it was convenient. The Japanese students held a much-needed meeting in Kurama and Hiei's room to discuss some of the pressing matters, as well as some less pressing matters.

"Hey, Shorty," said Inuyasha, "just be happy that I don't want the world to end, nor do I want to disobey the doctor, or else you would be crying for your Mommy."

"Hn, you have enough to worry about with your own heritage to bring mine into any argument, hanyou. I suggest you leave me alone, or else I will send you to your Mommy, and I do realize that she is dead. Maybe you could keep your wretch of a mom company in the darkest pits of Spirit World, where she and you belong."

"Why I outta…" Inuyasha said as he tried to attack the three-eyed demon.

"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell to the floor, his rosary beads pulling him quickly.

"What was that?" asked Gohan as he looked at the now recovering hanyou who graced the floor with not only his presence, but also a large dent.

"Keh, Kagome, do you find it necessary to subdue me ALL the time, or is it just for fun?" Inuyasha asked as he regained control over his body.

"You were about to attack him!"

"So?"

"So, you need to learn some self-control. Just be glad that we were among others similar to us. What would happen if you did that around the professor or something?" Kagome asked, not wanting an answer.

"Shall we begin the meeting?" asked Kurama, slightly aware of someone listening in on the conversation. Whoever it was, they just arrived, and probably just decided to come because of the loud crash.

"_I have contacted Grandma about coming here with Yukina. They also have to bring Puu with them, so we have to prepare for that. Botan will talk to Xavier to get him to want to bring Genkai here,"_ stated Yusuke, _"Koenma doesn't know much more about the attacks than we do, but he did tell me that there has been another attack on a Detention Center for mutants downtown. Seeing as we cannot go there ourselves, at least not now, we'll have to rely on the information that Koenma gets."_

"_Why don't we just go during our free time?"_ asked Gohan, _"I have a super-hero suit that I have used in the past to hide my idenity. I was only found out by one person, and that was a good friend of mine."_

"_You want to play super-hero?"_ asked Yusuke with a laugh, _"Really, it is not idenity that is a problem here. Hiei, Kurama, and I all have different forms, and the rest of you wouldn't have anyone who would know you anyway. No, the problem is the publicity that the school may get for something like this. Few people know about this school, from what I am aware, but any action would give people more reasons to check out all possibilities, and we do not want this school found out. Good idea, though."_

Kurama watched the rest of the meeting go on as usual, until he heard a distinct cough outside the door. Recognizing the voice as Logan, he began his master plan.

"-So, we have an intruder-," Kurama said in Japanese, which he knew that Logan knew, "-We shall start with claw-boy, then continue reeking havoc on the rest of the school. I cannot believe they actually took us in and thought we were their friends. What idiots-!" he continued loudly. The others gave him strange looks, but went along with it.

Instantly, Logan burst through the door, screaming something about knowing it all along. The inhabitants of the room feigned shock. That is, until Kagome broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What is so funny, traitor?" Logan asked with a growl. Inuyasha stood protective of Kagome as she tried to give her answer.

"You… you actually believed it!" Kagome made out between laughs. Logan was dumbfounded.

"That is exactly what you get when you listen in on others's conversations, especially in a different language," informed Kurama. Logan just looked at the students with a strange look of confusion for a few more seconds, and then he left, muttering something under his breath about tricksters and his claws. The day winded down for the Japanese students, and so the day ended.

However, Xavier had a strange dream:

* * *

Start Dream: 

In a swirling mass of colors, light, and darkness, Xavier saw something come out of the darkness. He realized it was a girl, who strangely enough, wore a pink Japanese kimono and had blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. Oddly, she rode on an oar, her toes a few inches above the sort of ground in the dream.

"Who are you?" he asked the strange girl. She looked at him with excitement as she started her story, trying to look professional.

"You have added several Japanese students to your numbers. However, they are above your level of training. In addition, there is a force that is coming quickly. You will need those students, as well as your own. However, the only way you can be sure of their improvement by the time necessary is to get them to train harder," the girl informed him, avoiding his question.

"You didn't answer my question. I will ask again, who are you?"

"It matters not," she replied, "However, I know how you can train your students, as well as keep the new students in their own training. Yusuke's mentor, Genkai, would be a great addition to your school. She is a psychic, and she can train anyone to above their thought to been potential.

"Furthermore, when you ask her to come, she will also bring along another of their friends, whose name is Yukina. Yukina is also a mutant, and her power is over ice. They will also need to bring their pet, but that is another story."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" asked Xavier to the strange girl, "You still have not answered my question."

"If you must know, I am Botan, Pilot of the River Styx. I am simply following orders right now. Remember, get Genkai to help!" she said as she started to disappear. Right before she finished going away, she exclaimed, "It was a pleasure meeting you!"

End Dream

* * *

'What was that?' he thought to himself as he looked around the room for the clock. It read 2:37. Thinking of the time difference, he realized that it was already past noon in Japan, so it would be safe to call. 

He remembered that he hadn't received a phone number, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He looked next to his phone, and sure enough, there was the number written on a piece of stationary reading, "From the Desk of Koenma, Ruler of Spirit World." Not really wanting to think about it, he just disregarded that information and dialed the number.

He waited as the phone rang on the other side, then he heard a girl's voice on the other side say something in Japanese.

"Excuse me, miss, do you speak English?" Xavier asked. Receiving no English reply, he went with plan B. "Do you know Genkai?" he asked, making it obvious who he was looking for.

"What do you want?" asked a rash voice on the other line.

"You must be Genkai. My name is Xavier, and I am calling from…" he started to explain.

"From the Institute, I know. So, you want me and Yukina to come to your school and help you teach, am I right?" asked Genkai, expecting a yes.

"Yes, of course, how did you know that?" Xavier asked curiously.

"I'm a psychic, and I got word from the higher-ups in Spirit World. Usually, I wouldn't accept such a chore, but considering that Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are there…"

"Wait, who is Kurama?" asked Xavier.

"Oh, that is what we call Suichi. It is just a simple nickname. Now, as I was saying, because those boys are there, the training might be worthwhile, though there is very little I can actually teach them. Still… it will be fun to watch them go crazy when I give them their exercises."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yusuke learned the hard way that he needs to respect his elders. You would be amazed what I make my students do. The better the teacher, the harder they make you work, I say, and I am considered one of the best."

"If harshness is one of the qualities of a good teacher, then we have a good teacher of our own."

"Oh, really?" Genkai asked with a little curiosity, "How much sparring do they have to do with him?"

"Little that I know of."

"What kind of punishment does he give?"

"The offending student is on cleaning duty for a while, and they are not allowed to leave the Institute except to go to school."

"Those types of punishments are for sissies," Genkai said curtly, "I make my students spar with me a lot, and if they are bad, and sometimes when they aren't bad, they have to climb mountains with rocks tied to their feet, and they have to balance on one hand until I say stop," she started listing off a few things, though she kept the stuff low key, so that Xavier wouldn't be scared away. She could have mentioned the sleeping with snakes bit or the meditating over a bonfire bit, but she controlled herself.

"If that is what it takes, then so be it," he said, "I will send Storm and Logan to get you tomorrow, and be prepared for the trip."

"Bye."

Xavier kept quiet about the whole thing, except to tell Logan and Storm that morning. They were glad to go, and they would be back in one day's time. Until then, the students were given a day to rest from their training, and to just goof off like teenagers. Little did the students know that this was going to be one of the last times they could be so carefree in a long time.

The Japanese students just brushed up a little bit on their studies, or rather, Inuyasha was being tutored by the whole lot of them. They sat out on a picnic table in the yard, getting fresh air as Inuyasha received crash courses in all the background to his classes. Luckily, he was a fast learner.

Gohan just finished teaching him most of the math he would need, and he took out a book to read up on his own classes. As he sat there, he felt something strange going on. Subtly, he searched the area for the source of the strange yet familiar aura. When he pinpointed it, he had to stifle a gasp. How could he have not recognized that aura?

He left his seat to wait at the gate of the school. The newcomer would want to be recognized. He waited for a few seconds before the figure came into view. "Hey! Mirai!" he yelled to the figure, a few mutants looking in his direction.

Mirai Trunks landed in front of Gohan. "Hey Gohan, I heard from Mom that you were here, and I thought that I could help you in your cause."

"My cause, what are you talking about?" Gohan defended, "I'm just here because they think I am a mutant, no joke. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. All I am doing is furthering my education in mutants!"

"-Don't think that I don't know. I received information from Koenma about your job here, and because I have nothing else to go back to in the future, I thought, 'why not?' and so here I am-!"

"I do not believe we have met," came Xavier's voice.

"Oh, hello," greeted Mirai, "My name is Trunks, but some people call me Mirai. I prefer Trunks, but it gets confusing. I have another relative who is also named Trunks, and he looks like a little version of me," he explained, "I would like to join your school if that is OK. I am well trained in my powers, but I think I need to come here to work on them a little more."

"Out of curiosity, how did you find out about this school?" asked Xavier.

"It came to me in a dream. A girl with blue hair told me about this school. She said something about her name being Botan, the Pilot of the River Styx. I thought she was joking. The River Styx is where you go when you die. She is like the Grim Reaper. It's kind of funny when you think about it."

"Interesting. I will make sure you have a room. You seem to know Gohan. He does have a big room with plenty of room to spare. You can share with he and Inuyasha, if that is OK with you."

"That would be fine," he said as Gohan took him off to the room.

END CHAPTER

Well, that is the longest I have written in one sitting (though I had the notebook already written in…) Sorry about the lack of updates, but school is a pain in the bum. By the way, this is slightly revised. There were many typos and other things that needed to be fixed. Nothing too terribly important to the plot.

REVIEW, and I will UPDATE!


	14. Arrival of Genkai

And so school gets harder…. Oh well, here is another update.

Key:

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telekinesis-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 14: Arrival of Genkai

"Really, why are you here?" asked Gohan to Trunks as they walked through the long hallway to their shared room. "I thought that we would be enough for the upcoming battles. I must have underestimated it."

"For now, you by yourself would be enough, but apparently, the demons, mutants, and aliens are getting more powerful. We could attack them now, but if they have any unknown reinforcements, then we may have problems. Not to mention, we are to keep undercover."

Gohan showed Trunks the room, a new bed in the hallway. Gohan silently thanked the mutants for not going inside the room. After Trunks unpacked all of his belonging—which added to very little—into a dresser, the pair decided to have another meeting with the rest of the group to decide on their strategy.

But, before they could rally the rest of the Japanese students, they were called out to the basketball court to meet a new teacher. The Japanese students knew who it was: Genkai, but the rest of the students were blissfully unaware of the pain they would have to face in the upcoming days of training.

"What is going on?" asked Kurt as they were assembled to wait.

"I head we are getting a new teacher to replace Logan in training sessions," said Kitty.

"YES!" Kurt exclaimed, "No more cleaning the X-jet for me, ever again!" he continued to say as he danced a victory dance.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Meanwhile on the X-jet:

"I still don't see why you had to bring this huge…bird….thing," stated Logan with disgust as he looked at Puu.

"I couldn't leave Yusuke's pet alone," Genkai stated offhanded, "and his girlfriend had to space to care for him, and the only other person that we could have left him with is an idiot."

"_Will I learn English when I get there?"_ asked Yukina as she clutched all of her belongings in a huge duffel-bag.

"_Of course, we will have Kurama get you a plant,"_ Genkai assured, getting a few strange stares from Logan.

"-Why must you talk in such a strange language-?" Logan asked in Japanese to the two women.

"-I need the practice-," said Genkai, "-and that is Yukina's first language-."

"Well, we are here," Storm said as they approached the school.

"I still don't see why we had to get an old woman to train the students…" Logan mumbled.

"I am the best there is. I was the one to train Yusuke, and from what I hear, he is stronger than you."

"Whatever, just don't get in the way when I train them."

"Same goes for you, too."

"Stop fighting, you two," Storm said, "We need to make a good impression when we land, and if you two are bickering, then the students won't respect either of you. I am sure that the professor had a good reason for having Genkai come, so Logan, stop bugging her."

Outside of the jet, when it landed:

They watched as the jet came to the ground, and then stopped in front of them. The dust on the court flew into the eyes of the mutants, but none where fazed. They looked with anticipation as the door opened with a whooshing sound, then they looked with horror as a short old lady with pinkish hair walked out with Logan. Behind her was a girl with icy-blue hair, and behind her came out a huge monster, to whom everyone gasped. Storm came out last.

"What is with that giant bird?" asked Kurt.

"That's my pet, Puu, and I guess they couldn't find anywhere else to put him," Yusuke said, "Well, now I got to go talk to my teacher and welcome her to the United States," he said as he started walking over to Genkai, "Hey, Gramma, long time, no see!"

"Shuddup, dimwit, I'm not here to visit, I am here to help train you all to fight."

"You know you missed me."

"Like a hernia."

"It seems you two know each other pretty well," Logan commented.

"How could I forget the 'counselor' of 'Gramma's Evil Boot Camp'? Memories of training still haunt my every dream" Yusuke joked.

"And memories of your stupidity still haunt my waking hours," commented Genkai dryly.

"Anyway," Xavier said as he addressed the entire Institute, "This is Genkai, and she will be helping Logan train you all for battle. I hope you will give her respect. Also, this is Yukina, who had to come with Genkai. As far as I know, Genkai is not a mutant, but she is a psychic, so she may be a mutant. She has not told me."

"Yukina is a mutant," added Genkai, "And this huge blue bird is Yusuke's pet. We had to bring him along."

"I expect you all to treat them all with respect. Your first training session with Genkai will be in one hour," closed Xavier.

One hour later, outside:

"Ok, I think we should warm up before we begin anything," Genkai started, "I want you all to run around that track over there…let's say ten times to start. No walking, GO!"

Some of the mutants complained, because they didn't want to have to run two and a half miles without stopping or walking. The first students done were Hiei, Gohan, and Trunks. Yusuke, Kurama, and Inuyasha followed shortly, and after them came some of the mutants, who had labored breath, then Kagome, who was a little better off.

"What was that?" Genkai addressed the mutants, "Don't tell me that's all you can do! Yusuke ran faster than that when I first started training him, not to mention he had rocks tied to his feet.

"Now, I want you all to spar with each other, so I can see what you can do….except Yusuke, Suichi, and Hiei…I want you all to go climb that cliff over there with those rocks tied to your feet," she said as she pointed at the cliff and rocks, "First one to the top can go inside. The other two have to spar. The winner goes inside. The loser has to balance on one finger for six hours. GO!"

"See you at the top!" said Hiei as he ran off to the cliff, not caring about what the mutants thought of his speed. The boys attached the rocks with some rope that Genkai threw at them, then began their trek up the cliff. Naturally, Hiei won with his superior speed.

"Have fun sitting out here for six hours!" he said as he headed inside. Meanwhile, everyone else prepared for their spar. It was:

Gohan vs. Trunks

Inuyasha vs. Scott

Kitty vs. Kagome

Yusuke vs. Kurama

And more mutant battles that the writer was too lazy to add, for do not have any relevance to the story.

Gohan and Trunks held a half-power spar, too afraid of the destruction they might do if they went to their top level, even without going Super Saiyan. In the end, Gohan won.

Inuyasha easily defeated Scott, who only got one hit on Inuyasha.

Kitty continued to evade Kagome, and eventually beat her, though just barely. Had it been a battle with weapons, Kagome would have won, but it was not.

Yusuke and Kurama had one strange battle. Yusuke tried to avoid any use of his spirit energy, but in the end, he had to shoot one blast towards Kurama, who had his whip out and ready to use on Yusuke if the need so be. As the dust cleared after the Spirit Gun, however, Kurama was in fine condition, and almost hit Yusuke with his whip. Then, on the rebound, Yusuke hit Kurama, who retaliated with striking Yusuke with a thornless part of his whip. Yusuke, knowing that had that been an actual fight, gave up, though he knew that in a real fight, he would not have restrained himself from using the Spirit Gun. Kurama bade Yusuke good luck as he headed inside. After the other battles, everyone else went inside for a while, leaving Yusuke outside alone, Genkai laughing hysterically as she walked into the Institute.

Later, with the X-men:

"I can't, like, believe that Genkai would do that to him," Kitty said to Jean as they crashed on the couch after a long day of training. After the sparring, Logan got the bright idea to make them have a long training session as a way to make sure they were getting their training in. Then, Genkai decided to make them run another two miles before she gave up with them for the day. Yusuke had to watch them run around the track from his upside-down position. Genkai even had made him run one time around the track on his hands because of a comment he made about the mutants running slow.

"Neither can I," replied Jean, "Why does she work us so hard? We have no reason to do anything more than we have been doing."

"If you think this is something, then just wait until she really gets started," came Yusuke's voice from the doorway.

"Your time is up?" Jean asked.

"Naw, she let me off on good behavior. Let me tell you, she is just starting you off light. For goodness's sake, I had to win a competition. Part of it was sparring, and unlike your rules, we had no rules. The only semblance of rules we had were, and I quote: 'Fight until your opponent is either dead or incapacitated', and she did not care which one," Yusuke said with some humor in his voice, watching the color drain from their faces.

"Did you kill anyone?" asked Kitty, horrified.

"Surprisingly enough, no one died," he lied, "It was just a threat, but that is the attitude she holds towards life."

"Great," Jean said sarcastiacally, "Now we have a teacher who doesn't hold our lives in respect. What next, flying pigs?"

Jean never should have spoken, because right after she spoke, cheering was heard going up from the direction of the window. They looked out, and there was Kurt, a huge sandwich in his hands, riding on the back of Puu. Behind him were Trunks and Gohan, also flying (though by themselves) carrying huge picnic baskets.

"I rest my case," Jean concluded, then fell back onto the couch from boredom.

END CHAPTER

Short, I know, but I have no choice. Give me ideas and/or problems with my story so I can update/revise it.

REVIEW


	15. A Stormy Picnic

Key:

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telekinesis-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi'

'_Youko'_

Chapter 15: Picnic on a Stormy Day

"What were you three thinking?" Genkai asked the three boys. "You could have endangered mutants. How would people feel if they saw three boys and a huge phoenix flying through the air?" Then to the to semi-saiyans, she said, "-Meet with me later and you can discuss with me what you saw-."

"We were just having a simple picnic," Gohan defended, "And besides, we stayed above the area that the school occupies. No one else would have seen us." 'Also, we needed to take a quick look over the surrounding area,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Flashback: 

"I'm hungry," Kurt complained as his stomach growled once again.

"Me too," Gohan added.

"The weather is perfect for…what do you call those things where you actually eat outside peacefully… oh yeah a picnic," Trunks said, "It is about eighty degrees, and though it is a little humid, it should be fine. I see no clouds."

"Have you ever had a picnic?" asked Kurt when he noticed that Trunks seemed to have very little knowledge about it.

"I grew up in a place plagued by terrorists and war. I wasn't really allowed outside, especially because I would be one of their targets because of who my family was…I mean, is. It is kind of confusing."

"Oh," Kurt said, "Well, how about we show you what a true picnic is like." He bamphed off to the kitchen. Gohan and Trunks looked at each other questioningly for a few seconds before Kurt came back into the room. He had made three picnic baskets full of food. Gohan and Trunks just eyed the food. "What are you two waiting for? Let's go have a picnic!"

"We should head out to the forest to the east," Gohan suggested, "I saw a nice clearing out there when I was…uh…practicing my flying. There is a nice view on the way there, as well."

"I won't be able to see the view," Kurt pouted, "Because I will be too busy bamphing from place to place."

"That can be fixed," Trunks said.

Minutes later, Puu was ready to be ridden. Yusuke wouldn't care if they borrowed him for a second, they reasoned. Besides, if something were to happen, Puu would be needed to take Kurt back to the Institute and warn the rest of the gang of the danger.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kurt exclaimed as the group flew above the Institute grounds. A few figures in the window just stared at them, but they didn't care as they headed off in the opposite direction as the almost setting sun. A little bit of color touched the sky near the sun, but the rest of the sky was a light blue. No clouds were in sight.

The clearing that Gohan described was perfect for a picnic. Trees lined the area, giving it seclusion, as well as a few trees in the middle for shade. The grass looked taken care of, though Kurt insisted that none of the mutants cut the grass. Besides, the grass did not look cut, but rather as if it had grown to a length of two inches, then just stopped. Light trickled through the trees.

A light breeze kept the air in motion, making it very comfortable. Squirrels playfully romped though the grounds. A pair of them fought over an acorn. Birds sang their ancient songs, joining in a chorus of voices of all tunes and tones.

Seconds after the three arrived, things looked a little different. Paper from the around the sandwiches and some cans of soda lay empty on the red and white picnic blanket that Kurt had grabbed. The three boys dug into their food for a few minutes, then sat back to talk about nothing in particular. Life was good.

Then a rustle came from the trees. The light breeze that had comforted the group stopped. The animals put aside their differences and hid in their homes. The birds shut their mouths. An eerie silence filled the slowly humidifying air. Kurt, though he was very in tune with strange happenings, thought nothing of the weather, and continued to eat and talk as though nothing happened.

Gohan and Trunks, however, though things a little differently. The animals knew something that they could not pick up on. Trunks silently took on the job of entertaining Kurt while Gohan was put in charge of finding out the source of the strangeness. He felt no strange ki in the area, but a feeling on the back of his neck told him otherwise.

He never could understand why humans looked to the sky when they were in need of thinking, but when he could not figure it out, he found himself looking to the sky. What he saw amazed him.

Stratus clouds streaked some of the sky, and they were approaching quickly from the east. But these were no ordinary clouds. These were deep purple. The angle was wrong for the color to be natural for the sunset. Also, the clouds came from the same direction as the slowly loudening rustling from the woods. To make it even stranger, clouds do not go from the east in New York. They come from the west and go out to the ocean.

"This picnic is over," Gohan said aloud.

"Why so soon? We were just getting started," Kurt complained.

"Look at the clouds. A storm is coming."

"I can withstand any storm. Besides, we have time, don't we?" Kurt asked.

"These clouds came fast, and they will continue to come. We need to leave now, especially because our way of travel is through the air. I would prefer not to have to fly through those clouds."

Kurt got onto Puu and they flew off to the Institute, the clouds racing them to arrive first.

Puu was quite a bit slower than the semi-saiyans, so they had to fly a little bit slower than they usually would in similar circumstances. They arrived back at the Institute only a few seconds before the clouds would have caught up with them.

End Flashback

* * *

"What do you think that strange stuff was?" Genkai asked Gohan when he finished his story. They were in the common room, but no one else was in there because they were too busy resting from the training. 

"I'm not sure. Whatever it was, it was very strange. It was almost ki, but it was just…different."

"I felt something strange as well, but I was unable to pinpoint what exactly it was. Whatever it was, it definitely caused this storm." Lightning flashed, followed quickly by thunder, sounding loudly in the background. The wind had picked up, this time at almost hurricane levels. With its rate of increase, it probably will reach that level before too long. Leaves fell from the trees and swirled before flying out of view.

"I'll call the rest of the group," Gohan sad as he headed off to gather them. Before he turned a corner and out of sight, he told her, "We'll meet in me, Trunks, and Inuyasha's room. I'll see you there in a few minutes."

Yusuke was mad. He had been taking a nice nap after going back inside from the training. He had been rudely awoken by a semi-saiyan.

* * *

Flashback: 

'I might as well get Yusuke first. From what I hear, he is very hard to wake up, not to mention he is the sort of leader of the Rekai Tantei and needs to be there early…' Gohan thought as he passed by Yusuke's room. The sound of snoring alerted him that the boy was indeed asleep. Gohan opened the door.

"Time to wake up!" he said loudly. Yusuke did not budge. "We need you to get out of bed!" Yusuke just rolled over.

"….I swear… it wasn't me…. I didn't hit the guy with the fruit…..Ask Kuwabara…..He eats peaches…..Throws…..pears……like his sister…." Yusuke mumbled for a few seconds, then he went off into a short time of incoherent babblings, before he fell back into silent sleeping. His chest rose and fell with each breath.

Gohan sweat-dropped. 'I don't even want to know,' he thought before he tried to wake Yusuke up again.

"Yusuke, get up before I throw you out the window!" No response.

End Flashback

* * *

"I still don't see why you had to throw me into the rosebush!" Yusuke complained when Gohan got back from gathering the rest of the group. A few scratches from the thorns marred his face and he was a little wet and cold from the storm, but otherwise he was fine. 

"You would have just slept through anything else that I would have done to you. And, for the record, I was not aiming for the rosebush."

"Shall we continue with the matter at hand?" Kurama asked before they began their meeting.

A few minutes later, after Gohan explained as much as he knew about the situation, they began to describe what they thought had happened.

"_Maybe it was a demonic aura,"_ Kagome suggested.

"_Did you feel it?"_ asked Genkai, _"I know that I felt something, but it didn't feel like a demonic aura. It seemed too evil to be human, but not like any demon I have ever felt before."_

"_Maybe it was a hanyou,"_ Kagome suggested. Inuyasha gave her a dirty look. _"Sorry Inuyasha, but that is always a possibility. Naraku's energy was quite a bit different from any other demon we met."_

"_But, Naraku is dead."_

"_I know that, but just because it isn't Naraku doesn't mean that it isn't a hanyou like Naraku."_

Yukina had been watching the entire thing silently, until she had an idea as to what it was_. "Maybe it was a quarter demon," _she suggested.

"_Why do you say that?"_ asked Kurama.

"_Simple. I have heard rumors about how quarter demons are famous for strange energy signals. Even hanyous have their own distinct energy, and each one seems to have a little bit of a different composition."_

"_That does make sense, especially with what we know about who is making the change in the weather and the difference of the aura around the school,"_ Kurama said, _"Demons and aliens are our opponents, right? Maybe this was a quarter-demon or a hanyou, and the rest of him was an alien. That would definitely change their ki signature drastically enough to make it unrecognizable of whatever it is."_

"_That does make sense, but how do we explain the change in the nature of the energy. All beings share similar types of energy," Gohan said._

"_If we cannot detect the exact make-up of the energy, then how can we say that it is not a simple form of energy?" asked Kurama. "If a demon and an alien had a kid, then what kind of energy would the child possess? It wouldn't have just physical energy—ki—and it wouldn't just have demonic energy—youki. It would be some sort of mix between the two."_

The meeting continued for a few more minutes of debate, and soon they all agreed that their opponent was indeed a mix breed.

The trees outside swayed back and forth in the wind. A flash of lightning filled the sky with light before it dissipated into the darkness. A second later, a loud crackle sounded. The storm was getting closer and worse as each second passed.

Then, another crackle came over a loudspeaker. "Calling all X-men! We are under attack at the North Gate. Report there as soon as possible!" Scott's voice died out almost as quickly as it came on. Apparently, he was going to be one of the first to the battle field. It was time to put their suspicions to the test.

END CHAPTER

Whew, that took a while to write!

Your friend, the review button, implores you to press it. It has an itch that it just can't seem to scratch. Pressing it will remove the itch. i will not update before at least five people give the poor little button a massage. He doesn't ask for much. Just one click of a button.

Oh, and I DO accept long reviews. You MAY point out problems, but you MAY NOT write to me in a derogatory fashion. If you have something to say, just say it politely. Let's say I spelled someone's name wrong. Do NOT say "You have Character X's name all wrong! I think your spelling of their name is so bad, so you need to fix it before it drives me insane with the terrible spelling!"

Instead, say more along the lines. "This is fine, but you have spelled Character X's name wrong. If you fix it, it will be much better."

How hard is that to say? It is even less keystrokes!

Ok, that's all I have to say. Just don't forget to massage the review button, and give your keyboard keys a good workout.

I'll update soon! This is where the story gets good.


	16. Battle and Secrets

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

_"Makai"_

_Telekinesis_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telekinesis-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi/Kurama'

'_Youko'_

Note: I do not write action scenes very well (if you haven't already noticed). Just work with me a little bit. At least I try.

**Approximate power levels:**

Yusuke: S plus

Kurama: A plus

Hiei: A plus

Yukina: B minus

Genkai: B minus (approximate power level at time of the Dark Tournament (?), and I don't think she got much stronger)

Gohan: S plus (without SS, because he doesn't transform in this battle

Trunks: S (without SS, because he doesn't transform in this battle)

Kagome: A (spiritual abilities. Otherwise, she is the physical strength of a regular human)

Inuyasha: A minus (with Tetsusaiga.)

Logan: B minus

Storm: C plus

Jean: B minus

Scott: C plus

Most other mutants: regular C and below.

**Chapter 16: Battle and Secrets**

The group arrived at the scene after changing, only to find a worn Storm try her hardest to push back the wind and rain. All of her efforts, though, were in vain, for the raging winds ran heedless on their path to the Institute. Nothing she did could stop them.

"This is no ordinary storm!" she explained, her eyes as white as her hair, which at the time stood straight up because of the winds surrounding her body.

Scott stood a few feet away, his hand to the side of his visor. He was ready for anything, or so he thought. Without warning, a low class demon jumped out of the shadows, its intended target being Storm. Scott shot at it just in time, but the power of the blast was not enough to deter the demon.

"Get out of the way!" Genkai yelled from her position. Obeying, Scott moved right before Genkai charged the demon. Instead of using any spirit energy, she simply used her martial arts to bring the demon to the ground, where it stayed.

"That was a scout," Genkai explained to the students—mutants, aliens, demons, and priestess alike. "Soon, they will send out the full scale attack. Do you see the lightning? It marks the center of the storm. When the lightning arrives, they should be here."

To Storm, who still was trying to push back the storm, she said, "I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you. You are only tiring yourself out for nothing. The storm is unnatural, and hence impossible to push back with the wind, rain, and lightning."

The rain steadily intensified, as did the stems of lightning and the sounds of thunder booming from the sky. All of the able-bodied X-men lined the front lawn of the Institute, as well as the students from Japan.

"I am SO ready to kick some real butt," Yusuke exclaimed before a flash of lightning set the surrounding forest on fire. The rain started to put it out, but the fire spread too quickly.

"Yukina, Iceman!" Kurama yelled, "Use your powers to stop the fire, so the forest doesn't burn to the ground!" He only yelled because of the increasing noise of the storm as it raged onward towards the school.

"Sure thing!" Iceman yelled. Kurama couldn't hear Yukina's quiet response, but he knew she complied from her actions.

Iceman extended his arm, letting the ice flow freely in the direction of the forest right on the edge of the lawn. Yukina just concentrated on the forest, allowing her powers to float into the flaming forest. Within thirty seconds, all of the tongues of fire were gone, and the duo allowed the rain to finish the job. Seconds later, the heat was all gone.

Truthfully, they had nothing against putting the fire out completely by themselves, but their help was needed elsewhere.

The next battle for the Institute had begun.

The first wave of demons and aliens appeared out of the smoldering forest. For the most part, they were unharmed by the fire, but a few of the lowest classes had a few burns.

Kurama silently accepted the job of protecting the students if necessary. Hiei, Gohan, Trunks, and Yusuke took the responsibility of jumping into the battle at the tree line. Genkai and Inuyasha fought alongside the mutants, while Kagome stood a distance off to shoot the demons with her arrows. Yukina was next to her, but instead acted as a sort of healing station and also for freezing a few of the enemies if at all possible.

The first wave was relatively simple to defeat, at least for those trained for battle against demons and aliens. The mutants had a few issues with actually killing the demons, but they knew that it had to be done to protect the Institute. Besides, it is harder to keep them alive with some of their powers.

The second wave (this group being of D class, the previous being of E class) also was relatively simple to get rid of. Sure the mutants were a little overwhelmed, but a few of attacks from Inuyasha's Wind Scar and some flicks of Kurama's Rose Whip killed most of the intruders.

Kurama fought off the demon that tried to get to Kitty, only to be confronted with the next wave of demons—this group C class. Needless to say, Kurama was certainly glad that Kitty could faze through stuff, lest Kitty have died right then and there. Even though C classes are weak to the Tantei, they are rather strong compared to a human.

At the tree line, Trunks and Gohan took care of the more powerful demons, while Yusuke took care of the irregular demons. Hiei went ahead alone into the forest to take care of a few demons before they could get at the tree line.

Mid-battle, Evan (otherwise known as Spike) was scratched up pretty badly by a humanoid alien. The blast from the alien's hand caught him off-guard, and he was unable to fend them off. Kurama lifted the bloody body up, and carried him off to Yukina, who immediately started to heal the fallen mutant.

The B class wave was very painful on the side of the mutants. Many of the demons were as powerful as Toguro, and considering that it took all of Yusuke's power to defeat that foe, well, it is obvious what happened in the battle.

Those of less than B class powers were sent back to wait until the rest of the group defeated the wave.

Then, everything stopped. The winds stopped their incessant blowing. The rain stopped falling. The clouds dissipated.

"It's too quiet," Inuyasha commented as he looked about. "That was way too easy."

"You're right, it was," came a voice from the forest. The crowd looked in the direction, and out of the woods walked a man, dressed in a business suit (1). "I have a few others who are willing to fight, but they would rather not take on a disorganized group such as yourselves. They prefer organization. So, in light of this, we have devised a plan. In one week, we shall hold another battle. It will be between my twenty A class and five S class allies. We shall hold the battle away from here—we shall tell you the location when we find it—and the winning side gets to live. The other side dies.

"I do not care if you fight one-on-one or not, but please, do not kill those outside of the battle, at least until a side is victorious. If you refuse to show up, then we will be forced to kill the weakest first, and slowly massacre you all until there is a definite winner."

With that, the mysterious man left back into the shadows, and the eerie silence left. A few birds began their songs as if nothing had happened in the first place. The wind returned to a regular breeze from the west. The only proof of what happened were the black mass of soot built up on the edge of the forest and the oddly shaped footsteps from the myriad creatures of all shapes and sizes that had invaded the school. A few ridges from where Inuyasha used his sword technique also silently spoke of what had occurred earlier that day.

Rogue got up to leave, saying something along the lines of "I need an aspirin". A few other mutants followed her.

"_What do you make of it?"_ Yusuke asked the other Japanese students.

Before anyone could answer, Logan butted into the conversation, "I want to know what you guys know. There is no way that you could all fight those beings like that without training in that sort of warfare. Now, speak up, before I have the Professor expel you all."

"Shut up, ningen," Hiei said, knowing full well that Logan understood the Japanese word for human.

"Human? Are you saying that you aren't a human yourself?" Logan asked. "Answer me," he added when everyone's favorite fire demon answered with his trademark response, which he once again answered with to the second question.

"Hn."

"Please, tell us," Jean added, "We need to know who, or what, is on our sides."

Kurama thought to himself about whether to tell them or not. 'Should we tell them?' he asked Youko and Hiei.

'_Of course we should, because these humans need to know who it is that they are dealing with.'_

_-Whatever you want to tell them is fine with me. I don't really care, because there is nothing they can do about it other than hurt themselves.-_

"Fine, we shall tell you," Kurama said, "Our group, at least most of our group, is not entirely human. However, we would rather tell you all about it later, when we can address the entire school at once, for we do not like to repeat ourselves several times over."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Trunks asked, "I mean, you guys spent so much of your time trying to hide this, even to the point of teaching us different languages."

"I am positive," Kurama replied, Youko showing through a little bit, "They have the right to know who it is that they are dealing with. I would rather not deal with people who see me as an inferior."

"Woah," Yusuke said, "Calm down, won't you, Youko. And don't deny it."

"What?" Jean asked, thouroughly confused by it all.

"We will discuss Kurama's multiple personalities at a later date. Right now, I think that we should get a little break, and rest for a while," Yusuke said as he led the group off to their rooms, where they were planning on taking a little bit of a nap before confronting the rest of the mutants about their heritage.

END CHAPTER

(1) Why is it that bad guys seem to be businessmen? I wonder…

I should have made more, but oh well. My grandfather (as loving as he is) stole my jump drive, on which I write all of my stories until I get my own computer. So, I had to find the jump drive, only to add onto the story and put it back every time I heard someone coming down the stairs (because if he saw me with it, he would hide it somewhere else.

Well, I need to just post this thing before my grandfather comes in here and sees me on the computer…again….then I have to write on my other writing sites….

R&R!


	17. Some things may be better left unsaid

NOTE: This chapter may seem to get a little redundant (you'll find out in a minute), but the endless stories are just there for reference, and because I don't feel like just saying that the characters just say their stories. Besides, during their stories (or the important parts that I write), I'm adding some important things. So, pay at least some attention.

Oh, and SPOILERS for Yu Yu Hakusho. Get over it. Most fans know the information mentioned, and it's not all that important (information such as Yusuke's demon ancestor and the end of the Sensui saga. If you do not wish to know about this stuff, don't read Yusuke's story… Otherwise, disregard everything that I just typed.)

Chapter: Some things may be better left unsaid.

"Professor, like, what is going on?" Kitty asked Professor Xavier as the mutants arrived in the common room after being called down for an important meeting. All of the other mutants gave the Professor that they, too, would like to know the reason for the meeting.

"Our new students would like to make an announcement, though they haven't told me exactly what it is yet. I suggest we all pay attention. We may learn something new."

Kagome, the first speaker from the group, called everyone to attention before beginning with her story. "As you all may have noticed, our group is different from yours. I will be the first to tell my story, for it is probably the easiest for anyone to relate to. You see, up until my fifteenth birthday, I thought I was a regular girl. My family lived on an ancient shrine, and on my birthday, I fell, well, more like was pulled, down a well on our property.

"While between the worlds, I was in the hands of a decaying centipede demon. She kept on telling me about how I had "it"—though I had no idea what "it" was—and tried to kill me. A bright light shot out from my hand, and one of her arms flew off, though she still had several more left. She disappeared.

"I came out in a different world. The shrine was no longer there. However, one of the trees I knew was there, and when I approached it, I saw this oaf hanging to it by an arrow through his heart," she continued, lightly punching Inuyasha in the arm when the room gasped at his misfortune.

"Anyway, I was taken to the village by some villagers who mistook me for a demon. The village miko—or shrine maiden—thought I resembled her late sister. To make a long story short, the centipede attacked again, and I had to use Inuyasha to defeat her, for he had awoken from his sleep. During the fight, the centipede ripped out a jewel—the Shikon Jewel—from my side, and after the battle, he tried to kill me for the jewel."

After the round of gasps, Kagome continued on and on about how she destroyed the jewel and she glazed over the details of her friends and enemies.

Inuyasha was supposed to be next, but only said that he was a half-demon who had been fooled by Naraku, and had been pinned to the tree for fifty years. He let Kurama go on with his own story.

"As some of you may know, I have two souls. One is Youko, the dormant demon side of me. The other is Suichi, the human side of me. When Youko is in control, for I am Suichi, I act differently. Youko was a legendary thief…"

"Woah, we've let a thief in here? Charles, we must…" Logan tried to interrupt, before he was also cut off before he could finish.

"Logan, we are not here to judge, and I would like to hear the end of the story."

Kurama took the chance to begin again. "One day, Youko made a mistake on one of his heists, and was almost killed by a bounty hunter. Using the last of his energy, he managed to escape to the living world and possess an unborn child. That child turned out to be me, obviously. With growing up with a loving mother, Youko has calmed down quite a bit."

Hiei's story consisted of merely, "My family hated me. They threw me off a cliff as a baby. I was raised by bandits, and became an assassin."

"CHARLES!" Logan yelled.

"Hiei, why did you kill people?" Professor X prodded.

"Hn. I didn't kill people, I killed demons. The higher-ups in Spirit World don't care if you kill a demon, but when humans are involved, they get a little touchy, which is why I'm on probation for one incident that didn't kill anyone, not for the hundreds of events that did kill someone."

"Probation?"

"The Fox and I are on probation for breaking into the most guarded vault in Spirit World for world domination, or in Kurama's case, to save his mother's life. I got probation, and Kurama got probation, and his mother's health. Hn. Some things in life just aren't fair."

"Hiei," came the quiet voice of Yukina, "You said you were thrown off a cliff. That's what they did to my brother, because of law of the Ice Maidens. Are you…"

Yukina was unable to finish before her brother mumbled "Tell her what you wish" and disappeared with his super-speed.

"Yukina, yes, Hiei is your twin brother. He was not allowed to tell you, as payment for his Jagan eye—which he got to keep "an eye" on you at all times."

Yukina left to go find her brother before the rest of the group began to tell their stories as well.

Yusuke began next with his story, telling of how he had been run over by a car, met the Grim Reaper (who was neither grim, nor much of a reaper) and was able to come back to life. He glazed over the stories of catching Hiei and Kurama, and into the story of how they met Yukina. After finishing the high points of the Dark Tournament, he added:

"Then, we met Sensui—crazy guy, really. He was fascinated with demons, and because he had killed so many, he wanted to see where they lived. He had this disease that was going to kill him soon, so he made up this large plot for world domination—with his six other personalities, I must mention—just to get our attention so that he could die in peace in the Demon Realm.

"However, during the plot, he killed me…again…and so this time I wasn't able to come back the way I did the first time. But, a distant ancestor of mine was a Mozuku, a certain kind of half-demon, and he was able to transmit his traits down to me, because I was strong enough. So, long story short, because I know you all are itching to stop hear me go on and on, I am now a half-demon. The demon ancestor that I got the demon blood from was a Demon Lord, so now I technically have claim to a large area of Demon Territory. OK, ummm, Gohan, I choose you(1)!"

Gohan's story was as complicated as Yusuke's, but because he knew how to explain it a little better, it didn't seem so outrageous. That, and he kept certain details to himself (such as the times that the earth was destroyed…he didn't think that the mutants would really want to hear about that…) He started with a quick overview of his childhood, then went into a quick outline of some of the adventures that he had.

The eyes of the mutants grew large as he described some of the events, namely the stories of his father dying, then being revived, then disappearing, then coming back, only to get a disease that in a parallel universe killed him, then dying again. No one had even bothered to ask a question about how it worked, for Gohan had quickly explained the idea of the DragonBalls.

Trunks only described his connection through the time traveling, for the full details of the world in which he had grown up would be too much for the mutants to deal with.

Genkai had kept to herself about her story, declaring, when asked by Logan, that her story was indeed irrelevant to the current mission.

"Now that we have told you our stories, we want to warn you of one thing," Trunks said as he finished up his tale, "We like to keep to ourselves about what we can do…or at least I assume that the others feel that way." He paused for a second as the others nodded, "We have kept these things secret because we don't want others to care more about what we can do than who we really are. Please take that into consideration when you are around us. Treat us no different because of this knowledge."

The next week was, described in two words, living hell. The mutants and Yukina, determined to become stronger, trained for several hours a day, with both Genkai and Logan. The demons, sparred for even more hours, making heavy use of weights to increase strength and speed. Kagome, the only miko, spent most of her time either meditating or practicing with a bow and arrow. The demi-aliens held a few spars in the sky, as well as trained in a portable gravity room that Trunks had received from his mother.

Well, the demi-saiyans trained there at least until the demons found out about it, for then they asked to use it for all of their training.

They knew that the final battle was coming up, and they could not waste a second.

END CHAPTER

(1)—this vaguely reminds me of Pokémon, don't you think?

Please forgive me for the LONG wait, but I have such a busy schedule, as well as the dreaded writer's block. I have had part of this for a while, and now just got around to finish the chapter. I will try to update my other stories soon. Again, forgive me.


	18. The Final Battle Chap 18 A

I have finally decided to crawl out of my hole and actually add –something- to this…. (ack, a giant ant just dropped from the ceiling and landed next to the keyboard! By giant, I mean the size of my thumbnail, and I have some pretty big thumbnails).

Anyway, I know I was supposed to update sooner, but I was busy graduating (woot) and getting a job. Well, now I'm at work for the government and have absolutely nothing to do. Most people (non-interns) have every other Friday off, and today is the other Friday… very slow day

I am not really sure what I am going to do with this story: I liked it when it started, but I felt like I was trying too hard to smash together too many universes. I think I'll just turn it into a more crack-fic rather than a serious piece and turn my seriousness to a new crossover I've been working on.

So, naturally, this is the BEWARE for randomness to occur. I'll try to stay in the same style, but my style has changed significantly after senior English.

Well, on with the story, right? (At least until I have to do something… I'll say when I have to resort to working on this at home.)

Wow, I had to reread half of the story to even remember what the heck was going on. And, since it seems very strange, I'm going to make several of the stranger characters simply disappear. You'll see. Don't worry, they will be back, I just can't work with them anymore for now.

Oh, and don't forget to read the note at the end. It will explain the "18A" on the chapter.

"Talking in common language" ((Japanese or English, depending on where it is))

'Thinking'

"-Talking in uncommon language-" ((Japanese or English around people that don't know the language spoken))

"_Makai_"

_Telepathy_ ((Jean and Professor))

_-Hiei's Telepathy-_

Kurama arguing with himself:

'Suuichi/Kurama'

'_Youko_'

Chapter 18A: The Final Battle

Morning in the Xavier Institute was pretty normal, as precedes any extraordinary day. There were fights at the breakfast table between the Sayians and the rest of the male population on who got to eat what. There were plates that almost shattered on the floor by the ever clumsy members of the X-Men (especially Kitty). Oh, and there was a portal that appeared in the middle of the table and swallowed up several students.

That is right, for no apparent reason other than the authoress being tired of juggling so many characters, a few of the students just disappeared into thin air. The important students that fell into the black hole that swirled in the middle of the room were Marai Trunks, Yukina, and Inuyasha. The rest of the students, especially those from the universes from which those people came, jumped to their feet and cried out for them to come back.

The calls were in vain and Hiei declared his eternal hatred over the person responsible. ((at this time, the authoress is hiding from the possibility of more falling ants or fire or something from the angry character.))

Genkai was the only one who was calm as she sipped her green tea. "You all realize that the authoress is tired of you all not getting your butts moving and trying to kill the bad guys, right? She is probably angry that you all wasted so much time on your little therapy sessions in the last chapter."

"What authoress?" asked Yusuke as he noticed that actually a few of the other students from the Institute that had remained unnamed until today had disappeared too. Oh well, no one cares.

Hiei decided to set out on a mission: to find this "authoress" and kill her and all of her demon minions, as she MUST be the one responsible for the attacks from two chapters before. He jumped out the window, ran as a black flash out to the road, and just managed to hitch-hike on the top of a rather large truck that just so happened to be going in the direction that he wanted to go. Now, if he just knew where he was going….

Back at the mansion, Gohan was freaking out about what his mother would think when he says that Trunks had fallen into a black hole and disappeared from the universe. Somehow, the all-powerful alien was more afraid of the Frying Pan than he was afraid for his friend who was lost in the nether-reaches of space.

Yusuke tried to follow Hiei, but fell into a hole (not a black hole, just a hole) and managed to knock his head in. The authoress will deal with him later.

"This is the worst thing that can possibly happen!" Kitty exclaimed, "Like, OMG Trunks was SO hot!"

Professor X, who usually had something meaningful to say was left mute by the all-powerful authoress who was tired of so many darn characters. His wheelchair stopped working so he had to resort to telekinesis to move it. He didn't see the hole that Yusuke fell into and joined him, re-knocking out the detective and otherwise incapacitating himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome was crying hysterically about the disappearance of her lover. The authoress felt so bad for her that she opened a second portal and swallowed her up, too.

A few minutes passed before Hiei was magically able to find the office building where the authoress was hiding. Despite the fact that he was very obvious on the truck's roof, and that he was five states away from where he had started, and that he was going onto a military base, he had no problem finding exactly where the girl was hiding. His magical Jagan, which was impervious to authoress meddling, allowed him to figure it all out instantly.

He walked right in the building, katana in hand, passed the two amiable security guards who just smiled, to the door at the back of the room, down to the third cubicle on the left… where he is now pointing his katana at the authoress.

The authoress, quite afraid right now (and still ducking from the possibility of more falling ants from the ceiling), is being threatened to go back and fix the problem.

"Hn. Fix this. Or I'll tell them your little secret."

"NOOO!" she exclaimed, her voice absorbing into the cloth-like material of the cube.

The authoress, who still has nothing on her desk to do other than write the story that seems to be drawing to a close, had to make a decision: end the strange story now and return to a somewhat coherent storyline. Or, keep on the idea of having a stupid crack-fic.

Under loads of pressure, she decided to make her decision.

END CHAPTER

Before ya'll get mad at the cliffie… I just answered it for you.

Oh, what the heck, I still have time

ON WITH THE STORY

"No!" she said, "There is nothing that you can tell them that will make me want to stop this story. I am too bored and you all are interesting."

"Tell me where my sister is," Hiei demanded.

The authoress shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the next cubicle. In the middle of the space there was a trap door. He opened it, finding YET ANOTHER black hole. Leaving all logic behind, as male characters usually do while on a mission, he jumped in head first and landed on a purple elephant.

He looked around the place, and he was in paradise. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the people in line to be sent to their execution were all hiding from him. He saw a sign that named him as the killer.

Oh, he never wanted to leave. He took on a full-time job with them, forgetting completely that he even had a sister, and murdered people to his heart's content. When he wasn't busy, he rode around on the purple elephants and the green bears that made up the majority of the non-human life in the area.

In another strange dimension, Yukina was the main dancer at a top-of-the-line strip bar. She had forgotten all about her brother, too. Well, until one day when she decided she wanted to go see some gore and she rode a polka-dotted giant monkey to the other dimension. The two were reunited in some strange incestual way that left all who knew them avoiding them.

Kagome and Inuyasha ended up together rather quickly, and the two became secret agents working with the FBI to protect the national secrets of some made-up country that really doesn't exist but we like to pretend it does. When the two weren't doing their job, they were making love somewhere.

Trunks got the short stick. He merely sat in the ever-swirling black hole and watched it go round and round and round and round until he was so dizzy that he died. Poor Kid

The authoress would have stopped the story here with something to the effect of "and they all, except Trunks, lived happily ever after," but since she still has nothing to do, she just needs to stare at the wall some more.

Oh, what the heck.

THE END

Not really, of course. I really need to sit down with the original and write a realistic next chapter, though it probably will be in the same bad writing style of previous chapters, as I am tired of trying to be witty. This one was easy to write because of its elementary style, anyway.

As a side note, I really am working on a YYH/ Death Note crossover. I have the first few chapters written, but I need to make sure that I can work certain elements in before I try to post the prologue (it explains the history behind the story, so if I can't work the story to match it, I need to work it to match the story.)

When I get the time at home to re-read the work and make a copy of the timeline, then I might be able to make a legit chapter. As it stands, it will probably be one of the last, as there are no more secrets left to be told, and since that made up a bulk of the premise, I'm all out of ideas of what to do.

Well, I'm off to cover the phone for someone. I'll have to post this from home, 'cause I don't think the gov't will like me using their computers for that.

BTW, I wrote this before the review I recently received about my not updating in forever…

Ciao (for now)


	19. Preparations 18B

Trip to Mutant School

Ok, so I'm feeling so bad about not updating this other than a joke for… how many years? I really have forgotten where I was going with this before, and the fact that it was all over the place really doesn't help me at all…

Anyway, I'm going to try to make it make more sense, though I am going to retain a lot of the writing style. A quick peek at my new story "Butterflies" shows my current style. So, writing in a dumb-ed down style might actually be interesting. Or, I could switch styles completely to my newer, better one.

Well, there's no time to worry about that. I'll just start and see where that leads me.

Chapter 18B: Preparations

Now that the "cats" were out of the bag for the newest members of the X-Men team, the group was able to focus their efforts on working towards the goal of defeating the enemy rather than hiding themselves behind a shroud of lies and deceptions.

It was rather odd. The group had been so concerned about being disliked by the humans because of their differences and pasts, but in reality, they became all the more liked. The revelation of their past triumphs gave them more credibility through the ranks of the other students, which was very helpful for the cause.

They were given only a week before they had to face the "army" of level A and level S demons and aliens. Therefore, they had a lot to learn.

"Oi, Gramma, can't we take a break?" Yusuke complained amidst a particularly long training session that pitted he and Hiei and Kurama into a series of spars.

The one not sparring was to run around the campus until it was his turn to take on the winner. Needless to say, after about five hours of this, Yusuke was no happy camper.

Genkai just glared at him then ignored him as she pointed her attention to the other students who were training under her watchful eye and harsh direction.

The mutants, unfortunately, did not have the other groups' ability to quickly develop their powers, so training them was difficult. However, Genkai had worked out ways for them to increase their ability to think on their feet and be able to focus their attention on the task at hand. These exercises included things like a timed obstacle course for Kurt, wherein he must move from place to place in a certain amount of time while meeting all of the checkpoints.

The training for Jean, by contrast, consisted of the tedious process of using her telekinesis to lift individual push-pins from the other side of the room and place in a particular pattern against a corkboard, marked by small dots. The training was harder than it sounded. Jean's traditional training usually dealt with increasing the size and weight of the items she was lifting, rather than the precision of such. By training in such a fashion, she would be able to maneuver things better and from further distances, which would help her stay away from the heat of battle while making her just as effective.

The only people excited about the increased amounts of training were Hiei, Logan, and Genkai. The first two, by no surprise, always liked training and thus had no problem with it. The third just liked to get her enjoyment from watching the others suffer. More of her personal training was mental, anyway, so she did not have to run herself ragged in trying to make herself stronger.

Gohan and Trunks, dubbed the strongest fighters of the group because of their Saiyan heritage, spent a great deal of their time working on precision of ki blasts and on their ability to watch out for the others. While in theory the two of them (each able to destroy the planet if they so desired) should have been strong enough to take out all of the opponents, the mere fact that there were others involved prevented them from being able to completely focus their attention on the offensive. Besides, the unpredictable nature of the powers of the enemy prevented them from being able to 100 percent guarantee that they were in fact strong enough to take them on without a problem.

The week of training went by agonizingly slowly. The students did not even bother to put on a "regular" façade, not attending classes or going out for much of anything. No, instead they worked hard to make sure that they were all prepared for what lay ahead.

On day 5, as the Professor was reading through the daily mail, he came across a letter from the enemy, describing the location for the upcoming battle.

"_On Friday, two day's from now, we shall meet at 14:00 (2 PM). The location shall be in Catskill State Park. When you arrive, you should be able to feel our presence. The number of civilians in our chosen area is minimal, not that it will do much good in preventing us from killing them once we have disposed of you and yours. If you are late, we will consider it a forfeit and we will take our prize: the lives of everyone we come into contact with._

"_Thank you for your time."_

The note was unsigned.

Tensions ran high between the members, a side effect of the impending doom. While most of the people were low-key about their skittishness, some of the students had a definite decrease in their level of patience. Kurt almost gave up walking as a normal person, preferring to "bamph" around the Institute. Kitty shadow-walked through all doors and walls as a way to save time maneuvering about. The two saiyans, who were usually so well mannered about dinner time (at least until the eating part), had problems waiting for the meal to begin. Inuyasha, who was always impatient about everything, acted no differently than

normal, other than calling Kagome "wench" a little more often and being even more irritable.

Perhaps these strange behaviors were due to the fact that they were not to have much time left in life should they fail. Or, perhaps this was merely because they wanted more time to train and did not want to spend so much sitting around, waiting for things to happen.

The day before the confrontation arrived, and much of the students were still far behind in their training. No great leaps of strength had happened in the past week, though many were more sure of themselves. Though this was good for them, it still didn't help their cause.

Xavier called a meeting, in order to brief the students on the impending disaster should they fail.

"These opponents are lethal," he stated as the entire student body gathered in the entrance hall (the only place spacious enough for everyone that provided Xavier with the ability to see everyone, as he sat at the top of the stairs and looked over the banister). "I must warn you all of the danger that you will face tomorrow should you fight, and the even greater danger should you lose. The younger students," he addressed the various students who were not part of the

X-Men yet, "shall stay here, where they will hide underground in the safe rooms. All of the strength the team has to offer must be on the battlefield, so we need you to stay safe here in case something happens. Do not, for any reason, leave from there unless I or one of the official X-Men team instructs you to do so.

Those rooms should be secure enough for you to remain safe for a while, even if we should fail. The enemy would probably attack here first after disposing of us.

"As for the team going out tomorrow, I must stress how important it is to work as a team. If we go into this working as a group of individuals, we will fail.

Therefore, watch out for what the enemy is doing to your comrades and see if you can help. However, and this may seem harsh, do not put yourself in mortal danger for the sake of another unless that person is in mortal danger themselves. Watch your own back, first and foremost, and then watch those of your comrades. Only after the previous two are secured can you be free to actively pursue the enemy.

"What good would it serve for us if we won and everyone died? Yes, we would protect the rest of the world and the sacrifice would be worth it, but we would not gain anything. Remember that: we are not gaining anything special from this war, we are merely holding onto that which we already have. This is an advantage that the enemy unfortunately holds over us, for they have nothing to lose and everything to gain.

"Before we break for yet another wonderful training session, are there any questions?" he asked finally, scanning the room for any thoughtful faces.

Kagome raised her hand and asked timidly, "Yes, I have a question: how are we going to split up the team for the battle? I mean, this isn't exactly the time to be discussing this… but I need to know for planning purposes."

The professor just smiled at her honesty and willingness to ask a question that no one wanted to think about. Sure, everyone had thought about what they hoped to do in battle, but as for splitting up the team (which was a necessity considering the size of the enemy force) they preferred to push that to the back of their mind.

Part of the hesitation lay in the fact that if there was some problem with the teams and someone died unnecessarily, then everyone would feel the guilt.

The Professor took in a breath and let it out slowly before answering, "I was hoping that either Genkai or Logan would have planned out that aspect. I think, however, that we need to organize in teams of three or four, with one strongman, one distance fighter, and one or two special fighters in each team."

Logan gruffly interrupted him and put out the plan, "Ok, here's who's gonna work with who. Pay attention since I'm not going to repeat myself: (1)

"Red (Jean), you are going to work with Monkey-boy number 1 (Gohan) and the elf (Kurt/Nightcrawler). Shades (Scott), you are working with Money-boy number 2 (Trunks), Kitty-cat, and Iceman (Bobby). Stripes (Rouge), you take… what did she call you, Dimwit? (Yusuke) Yea, you take Dimwit as your strongman and…"

Logan trailed off when he realized he didn't have a nickname for Kagome. He stared blankly at her before continuing, "Stripes, you take Miss-priestess with you as your distance fighter. Sparky (Hiei), you and I are working with Ice-princess (Yukina) and Spike (Evan). And you, pretty-boy (Kurama) are going to work with Storm and the Professor. If I missed you somehow, attach yourself to a group, because I really don't care who you work with."

The rest of the evening's training consisted of team building exercises that were meant to draw them closer together and learn where the team's weaknesses were. For the most part, the teams were balanced with strong fighters and distance fighters, but some, like the Logan/Hiei/Yukina/Spike matchup were less about distance abilities than they were about specialization. With Logan's strength, Hiei's speed, Yukina's protective abilities, and Spike's abilities to… well, spike the enemy, they were still a formidable team.

As for their ability to plan between the groups, there were major problems. Catskill State Park was a rather large place that was actually quite developed (though preserved as well). Because of this, there was difficulty deciding on exactly what type of terrain they would be faced with in the battle. Now, this would not have been much an issue (as mutant abilities are rather versatile) except for the fact that they had to set up for their distance fighters. Setting Kagome up with her arrows in an open area was very different than setting her up with trees in the way.

And so began their last minute contingency plans. They drew out diagrams of what they would do under certain circumstances, which added to the overall feeling of dread that some of them were feeling (as it made it all the more final a battle.)Ee

They went to bed at a reasonable time the night before and did no strenuous workout that next morning in order to prevent a pulled tendon or something stupid before they needed to go to battle. Instead, they did some warmups and relaxed, going over the last of the battle plans.

At exactly noon, they started piling into the jet to fly to the center of the state. It did not take too long to get there, but they had no intention of being late.

The plane landed in the middle of a clearing in a wooded mountain area. The hatch door opened and the passengers took in a deep breath while preparing for what lay ahead.

(1) I made up some of the nicknames, so don't be all "Why's he calling them that when he usually calls them…?" OK, I know. I'm just trying to play with his love of nicknaming people. You will probably not see the names again.


End file.
